Star Wars: Galactic Civil War prologue
by Bendatron
Summary: Set between Episodes IV and V. The Death Star has been destroyed, but it's not over. Whilst fighting a frigid crystal world, Luke meets a someone who fought alongside his father and wishes to help him in his training. Encountering enemies and allies old and new, our heroes will face a Gen'dai mercenary, a deadly new Sith assassin, a cyborg general, and Darth Vader.
1. A Galaxy Once More Divided

**Note 1**: This is my idea of a series that fills the gap between episodes IV and V, similar to how _The Clone Wars_ filled in the gap between episodes II and III.

**Note 2**: I made this fanfiction because Disney probably ruined _Rebels_ by choosing to make a main cast composed of teenagers. I have made a few more differences to the storyline; for example, I've made it that it's now set between episodes IV and V. Another thing I'd like to mention is that it contains a few references to _The Force Unleashed_ so it's a spoiler warning for those who haven't played it. Lastly, I'm going to add a few Jedi to this series to make it have some much needed Jedi action. That's all for now, I hope you enjoy it.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_

_A galaxy once more divided! The Empire has secured a grip of fear upon the universe. However, there is a new hope at hand._

_The Rebel Alliance have scored a victory in the war by destroying the Death Star, a powerful space station with the power to destroy a planet; but they have been pursued from their base on Yavin 4 and are now living in hiding on the planet Hoth. The Empire, led by the mysterious Darth Sidious and the sinister Darth Vader, has been searching across the galaxy for them._

_Unknown to the Rebels, the Empire now plans to gain the allegiance of the Hutt Clan through ways yet to be known..._

_1 ABY, Salvation II, deep space_

Jedi Master Rahm Kota walked into the bridge of the ship. Mon Mothma stood next to Ceten Jaroo (a male Kel Dor Jedi Master) and Jat Chai (a female Pantoran Jedi Master).

"Master Kota, you've arrived" said Mon Mothma.

"I was delayed" said Kota "The Alliance Fleet has been stretched thin across the galaxy by attacks led by General Krenin. Why have we been summoned?"

"A group of Bothan spies have received information that the Empire wishes to make a treaty with the Hutt Clan, similar to how they the Separatists tried to in the Clone Wars" said Mon Mothma "We do not know how they'll attempt to achieve this, but we believe that the answer can be found in an Imperial base on the planet Wehio*, deep in the Outer Rim" A hologram of a jungle planet came up on the strategy table. "Unfortunately, our spies have not been able to get any information via radio transmissions. The only way to find out is if we infiltrate it. But this is no job for a spy; it is so heavily guarded that we will need a Jedi"

"Not just any Jedi" said a voice. They turned around and saw an Aleena Jedi Master walked in.

"Who are you volunteering, Master Hom Ferm?" asked Kota.

"I am volunteering the one who destroyed the Death Star" said Hom Ferm "The one who will resurrect the Order one day"

"You're referring to young Skywalker" said Rahm Kota "With all due respect; he is talented and has shown his abilities as a natural born leader, but he still has a lot to learn"

"I have faith in him" said Hom Ferm "He will conquer the trials that Anakin succumbed to, and he will bring the Order back"

"Master Ferm is right" said Ceten Jaroo "I believe in the boy; he has much in common with his father, but only the good things"

"Master Kota; there is very few Jedi left in the galaxy, we can only put our trust in a small group of people, if we start doubting each other then we'll never restore the Republic or the Order" said Jat Chai "Skywalker is the best choice"

"Then it's decided" said Mon Mothma "Where is Commander Skywalker?"

"He's currently fighting the Imperial forces on the planet Mygeeto" said Kota.

"Master Ferm, send a message to Admiral Ackbar that he must inform Commander Skywalker" said Mon Mothma.

"It will be done" said Hom Ferm. Mon Mothma then disappeared and was replaced by the holodroid PROXY who had been projecting the image. "And I think it's time we introduce him to the latest Jedi survivor we found. I'm sure she'll be willing to help with the battle when she finds out about Skywalker"

_Meanwhile above Mygeeto_

_Home One_, the _Redemption_, and a fleet composed of Rebel ships such as Action VI transports, Assault Frigates Mark II, _Braha'tok_-class gunships, _Consular_-class cruisers, DP20 frigates, EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates, GR-75 medium transports, CR90 corvettes, _Interceptor_-class frigates, MC30c frigates, MC80 _Liberty_ type Star Cruisers, _Marauder_-class corvettes, _Munificent_-class star frigates, _Providence_-class carriers/destroyers, _Recusant_-class light destroyers, and _Venator_-class Star Destroyers was above the frozen planet of Mygeeto. On _Home One_, Admiral Ackbar entered the bridge with two Mon Calamari officers. A hologram of Hom Ferm and Rahm Kota was on the strategy table.

"Master Ferm and Master Kota, why do you call?" asked Ackbar.

"We wish to acquire Commander Skywalker's service for a mission" said Hom Ferm.

"Unfortunately, Commander Skywalker is unavailable at the moment" said Ackbar "He's currently on the planet's surface, fighting the Imperial forces with Commander Solo and Chewbacca. I will contact him to tell that he is needed"

"And you could also send the Jedi survivor we found on Kowak" said Hom Ferm "I think it's time that they meet"

_Meanwhile on Mygeeto_

A fierce battle was being raged on the Mygeetan city that was once the location of the former Battle of Mygeeto that was being raged during the Clone Wars. Rebel troopers, Rebel soldiers, Rebel marksmen, and Rebel vanguards fought back stormtroopers, stormtrooper commanders, Phase Zero dark troopers, EVO troopers, Incinerator troopers, Imperial jumptroopers, scout troopers, shadow stormtroopers, Imperial shock troopers, purge troopers, Droidekas (these ones had been reprogrammed), and DSD1 dwarf spider droids. Han Solo and Chewbacca ran up to the frontlines. Chewbacca shot down an Imperial jumptrooper with a single head shot from his bowcaster.

"Good shot, Chewie" said Han. Chewbacca growled. Han pulled out his blaster and shot three stormtroopers down before an Imperial riot trooper came up behind him, kicked him down, and raised his electrostaff, ready to kill Han. Suddenly, the riot trooper was pushed forward and flew off the platform and into the crystal chasms below. Luke Skywalker stepped forward (who had pushed the riot trooper off with a force-push) and helped Han up. "I have to admit, you're getting better at this, Luke"

"Just trying to keep you from dying" said Luke. A Rebel trooper ran up to him.

"Sir, we've received a transmission from Admiral Ackbar" said the trooper.

"Bring it up" said Luke. The trooper brought out a hologram projector and a hologram of Ackbar came up.

"Commander Skywalker, Master Hom Ferm has assigned you to a new mission" said Ackbar.

"We're a bit busy now" said Luke.

"Sir, I was told that this mission is important" said Ackbar.

"I'll agree to the mission once we've won this battle" said Luke "We need reinforcements"

"I'm sorry, Commander" said Ackbar "There is no one left, just you and your troops"

"All the more reason for me to stay here until we've won this battle" said Luke "Anything else he asked of me?"

"Just one last thing" said Ackbar "We recently found another Jedi who escaped the Empire"

"Really?" said Luke.

"She's on her way now, so clear a site for her to land" said Ackbar.

"She?" said Luke.

"Yes" said Ackbar "She'll be landing soon, so you'll need to make room and keep her from being shot down"

"Yes, Admiral" said Luke. The hologram turned off.

"How do you suppose we clear a space for her?" said Han "I hate being the bearer of bad news, but we're about to be overrun" Luke saw that he was right. Enemy infantry we're marching onto the platform. Luke then noticed a large pillar next to the enemy forces. It seemed slightly unstable but was still big enough to crush the platform that they were marching across. He then looked over at a Rebel AT-AP.

"I've got an idea" said Luke "Shoot at that pillar" He pointed at the pillar. A Rebel AT-AP walked up and shot at the pillar. This caused it to collapse and fall onto all the Imperial forces.

"That was a million to one shot, kid" said Han "How'd you know it would work?"

"Sometimes you've got to take hard risks" said Luke.

"Who taught you that?" asked Han "Master Ferm, Master Kota, Master Jaroo?"

"You" replied Luke with a smirk.

"Of course" said Han. Chewbacca growled.

_Meanwhile at the Imperial fortress_

General Veers, an Imperial super tactical droid, and several Imperial officers monitored the battle through a hologram.

"How did they know that would happen?" said Veers "It's not like the Rebels to take a chance with something like that" An Imperial LEP servant droid walked up to him holding a hologram projector.

"Sir, Lord Vader demands to speak to you about the battle" said the LEP servant droid. He placed the hologram projector on the ground. It projected a life-size hologram of Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader" said General Veers whilst standing straight "Our first wave of infantry has been destroyed, but I'm sure..."

"I have no interests in your failures, general" said Vader "Has my assassin retrieved the Mygeetan power source?"

"Yes, Lord Vader" replied Veers.

"Good" said Vader "Now continue with the battle" The hologram turned off. Veers turned around.

"You heard Lord Vader" said Veers "Send our next wave in"

_Meanwhile_

Luke stood in front of a hologram of Admiral Ackbar that was on the strategy table.

"In short, it's now safe for her to land" said Luke.

"Good, Commander Skywalker" said Ackbar "She'll be arriving any moment now" The hologram turned off.

"Another Jedi, huh?" said Han "I guess I'll let you two get acquainted whilst me and Chewie continue with the battle plan. That was only the first wave, and it doesn't take long for the Empire to send their second wave in" Luke walked off to meet the new Jedi.

"Come on, R2" said Luke. R2-D2 beeped and followed him. They walked down to a small clearing. A GR-75 medium transport landed in front of them and the hatch opened. As the steam cleared, they saw a female figure walking towards them. As more steam, he could see it was a Togruta. It wasn't until all the steam had cleared that they saw that the female Jedi was none other than Ahsoka Tano, now appearing to be the same age as Luke.

"So we meet at last, Luke Skywalker" said Ahsoka.

*****: The planet Wehio was a planet created by me

**Author's note**: So this is chapter one. I hope everyone's interested in it so far. This will act as a feature-length pilot to the series, similar to _The Clone Wars_ film. Please review.


	2. The Son and the Apprentice

_Mygeeto_

"You're the new Jedi?" said Luke.

"I am" replied Ahsoka "My name is Ahsoka Tano" She looked down at R2-D2 and smiled slightly. "Master Hom Ferm sent me here. I complied when I heard that you were commanding this battle"

"But we haven't even met before" said Luke "Why did you comply"

"There's something I have to tell you" said Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

A group of TIE ap-1s stood outside the Imperial citadel. An alien wearing a re-sized Imperial uniform revealed himself out of the hatch of one of them. He was a Diictophsian *, a type of alien that hailed from the third moon of the Mid Rim planet of Diictophisis*. Diictophsians were a reptilian sentient species that stood on two legs, had a round sausage-like body, had five clawed-fingers and a clawed thumb, had six clawed-toes, had a large parrot-like beak with two small tusks on the sides, had two medium-sized yellow eyes with black pupils, and were coloured pale cyan with grey stripes down their backs.

"Oh blast it!" snapped the alien. He spoke in an Irish accent. "Damn rebel scum think they can just come to Mygeeto and try to take it from the Empire" An FEN servant droid* walked up to him. FEN servant droids generally looked like LEP servant droids but had bigger heads, smaller bodies, and large bat-like ears that made them resemble a fennec fox. It was holding a hologram projector.

"General, Fana wishes to speak to you" said the FEN servant droid.

"Show me" said the alien. A hologram of the Imperial super tactical droid came up.

"General Lystro Namacok, as you may be aware, our first wave has been destroyed" said Fana.

"I'll send my second wave in" said Lystro Namacok.

"Good" replied Fana. The hologram turned off.

"So the rebels think they can win this battle" said Lystro Namacok "We'll soon see about that" He gestured to the other TIE ap-1s and they moved forward.

_Meanwhile_

"You knew my father?" said Luke.

"Yes" replied Ahsoka "I was his padawan during the Clone Wars"

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" said Luke confused "But..."

"Got caught in stasis whilst escaping from Coruscant" said Ahsoka "To tell you the truth, I left the Order"

"Why?" asked Luke.

"I was accused of murder" said Ahsoka "I was temporally branded as a traitor and I was forced to hide in the Coruscant underworld. I was caught and court marshalled; but that's when your father stepped in. He found the real traitor and freed me. But I couldn't go back to the Order, not after nearly everyone doubted me. A few months after Order 66 had been issued, I knew that the next thing the Galactic Empire would do is hunt down any remaining Jedi, whether current or former. I took a ship and escaped Coruscant but got caught in a stasis pod. I spent a few years in perfect hibernation, stasis is safer than carbon-freezing but harder to achieve, until a Kowakian monkey-lizard came along and opened the pod. I spent the last few years in exile on Kowak with nothing but a couple of Kowakian monkey-lizards to keep me company until the Rebel Alliance found me and brought me back. And now I'm back to make up for lost time"

"Did you know Obi-Wan Kenobi?" asked Luke.

"Yes" replied Ahsoka "Why do you ask?"

"He was my master" replied Luke "He told me that I should become a Jedi, follow in my father's footsteps"

"So where is Obi-Wan?" asked Ahsoka.

"He's dead" replied Luke. Ahsoka looked shocked.

"Dead" said Ahsoka sadly "How did he die?"

"Vader killed him" said Luke "I witnessed it with my own eyes"

"He was a good friend" said Ahsoka "In honour of his memory, I vow that I will finish my training and I will become a Jedi"

_Meanwhile_

Han and two rebel troopers stood around a strategy table.

"Our scouts reported that the Empire is hiding something in the south-west that they can't identify" said Han. "Whatever it is, it's nothing good, that's for sure"

"C'mon, Han; where's your sense of adventure gone" said a voice. Han turned around and saw Luke and Ahsoka walking up.

"What; I just said it's nothing good" said Han "I didn't say it wouldn't be fun to take down" He looked at Ahsoka. "So who's the new girl?"

"That would be the new Jedi" said Luke.

"I'm Ahsoka" said Ahsoka "So you're the famous Han Solo. The other rebels keep talking about you; and I think they said something about you robbing someone blind of a ship"

"Hey; I won fair and square in that tournament" said Han "Lando just took it the wrong way" Ahsoka walked up to the strategy table.

"So what's the point of this battle, anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

"We're liberating this system" said Luke "When the Empire took over, they claimed Mygeeto, enslaved the natives, and blockaded the planet. But I almost feel that there's something more to this battle than meets the eye"

"What makes you say that?" asked Han.

"A few hours ago, I encountered Maral Hatana and she claimed that both this planet and the power source was there's" said Luke "Shortly after my encounter with her, I looked in the achieves. It claimed that the superlaser for the Death Star was an experimental Mygeetan power source"

"She never did like to keep her victorious entirely secret" said Han.

"Who's Maral Hatana?" asked Ahsoka.

"Vader's assassin" replied Luke "We don't know much about her past, but we know that Vader trained her to use the Dark Side and she will do nearly anything to show him that she's capable of being a true Sith"

_Meanwhile_

Lystro Namacok got out a hologram projector. A hologram of a stormtrooper commander came up.

"Commander, activate the ray shield" said Lystro Namacok "Guard it heavily. Kill anyone who attempts to destroy the generator"

"Understood" replied the stormtrooper commander.

_Meanwhile at the ray shield generator_

The stormtrooper commander turned off his hologram projector and gestured to a stormtrooper who was operating the controls of the ray shield generator. The stormtrooper activated the controls.

_Meanwhile_

Han looked through a pair of electrobinoculars.

"You guys may want to see this" said Han. Luke and Ahsoka grabbed some electrobinoculars and looked through them. They saw something that filled them with cold dread; a ray shield appeared around the Imperial fortress.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Luke.

"I've got an even worse one" said Ahsoka "You haven't seen what's coming towards us" They saw a group of Imperial vehicles marching towards them. Among them were 2-M _Saber_-class repulsor tanks, All Terrain Anti-Aircrafts, All Terrain Missile Platforms, All Terrain Scout Transports, Armoured Assault Tanks, TIE ap-1s, TX-130T fighter tanks, and Unstable Terrain Artillery Transports.

"You can say that again" said Han.

_Meanwhile_

Lystro Namacok looked at them through his electrobinoculars. He lowered them.

"AATs, aim at the rebels and fire when I give the order" said Lystro Namacok. The AATs aimed their cannons at the rebels.

_Meanwhile_

"Are they aiming at us?" asked Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

"Steady...Steady..." said Lystro Namacok.

_Meanwhile_

"They are!" exclaimed Han. He dropped his electrobinoculars.

_Meanwhile_

"Fire!" shouted Lystro Namacok. The AATs fired.

_Meanwhile_

"Run!" shouted Han. All three of them jumped out of the way as the AATs fired at the ledge they were looking from. R2 screamed.

_Meanwhile_

Lystro Namacok got out his hologram projector and a hologram of Fana came up.

"General Fana, we have blasted three Rebel commanders" said Lystro Namacok.

"Excellent" replied Fana "Continue with the assault"

"As you wish" replied Lystro Namacok. The hologram turned off. He gestured to the vehicles to continue the assault.

_Meanwhile_

Han dug his way out of the rubble. Luke and Ahsoka did the same.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Han.

"Yes" replied Luke.

"Same here" replied Ahsoka.

"Good" said Han "It seems that they finally sent their second wave in. This time, it's the heavy artillery" Han stood up. Luke and Ahsoka did the same. The two found out they were inadvertently holding hands. There was a short awkward moment before they let go. A muffled beep was heard.

"R2!" exclaimed Luke. He ran over to R2 who was buried in a pile of rubble. He used the force to blow the rubble off him. He then helped R2 up and dusted the smaller pieces of rubble off him.

"Is he alright?" asked Ahsoka.

"He's been through worse" replied Luke "Trust me on that one"

"You two should see the medical droid" said Han "You'll will need your strength"

"What about you?" asked Ahsoka.

"Don't worry" replied Han "I get into these sorts of things all the time. I have to get started on a battle strategy to take down that ray shield, especially since it looks like this is merely the beginning of wave two"

_A few minutes later_

Han and Chewbacca stood in front of a hologram of Leia Organa on the strategy table.

"So how long will you be stuck on Mygeeto for?" asked Leia.

"Probably quite some time" replied Han "They've only just got started on wave two. Why do you ask? Is it because you can't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sights?" He smirked. Leia simply frowned.

"Seriously?" said Leia "I just wanted to know, since we might need you elsewhere" Luke and Ahsoka walked up, looking recovered already. Leia smiled at Luke.

"Leia, how have you been" asked Luke.

"I've been fine, Luke" replied Leia "3PO's been worrying about your absence, but you know him. I guess this is goodbye for now. Nice seeing you again. And Luke, may the force be with you" The hologram turned off. It was at that moment that Ahsoka noticed Chewbacca.

"Chewbacca?" said Ahsoka "Is that you?" Chewbacca noticed Ahsoka and groaned happily. "It is you!" Before she could react, Chewbacca grabbed her and gave her a big hug then let go.

"You know him?" asked Han.

"We've meet" replied Ahsoka "I was kidnapped by a group of Trandoshan game hunters who wanted to hunt me down. I meet him and he helped me and group of Jedi padawans escape the planet"

"Chewie, why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Han. Chewbacca growled. "Okay, I never asked, sure. But I guess we can discuss stories later. Right now, we've got a battle to win and I've got a plan"

"Okay, so what is it?" asked Luke. Han showed a hologram of his battle plan.

"Simple" said Han "I'll keep the tanks and walkers busy with our own vehicles whilst you two take down the ray shield generator"

"And where is the ray shield generator?" asked Luke.

"Aerial surveillance has located it in the north-east of here" said Han whilst pointing at the hologram of the ray shield generator "You two go out on BARC speeders and get it out of commission. The generator itself doesn't have a shield, so expect heavy defences. Got it?"

"Of course" replied Luke and Ahsoka simultaneously.

"Good" replied Han "You'll need these" He handed them a bag full of explosives. "Remember to plant them on the weak spot. Now let's begin" Luke and Ahsoka walked over to two BARC speeders, mounted them, and sped off. Han watched as they sped off. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Chewie; but may the force be with them" Chewbacca groaned. "Okay, let's move out. Luke and Ahsoka need a distraction, so let's make one" A group of Rebel Alliance vehicles marched forward to fight the Imperial vehicles. Among them were All Terrain Attack Pods, All Terrain Recon Transports, AAC-1 hovertanks, Mobile Proton Torpedo Launchers-2as, T2-B repulsor tanks, T4-B heavy tanks, and TX-130 _Saber_-class fighter tanks.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka arrived at the ray shield generator, stopped, and dismounted.

"Well, there it is" said Ahsoka. They walked up to it with caution. They suddenly stopped.

"Something's not right here" said Luke "Where are the defences?" It was then that a group of shadow stormtroopers appeared around them and pointed their blasters at them.

"There they are" said Ahsoka.

"Hands up, rebel scum!" said one of the shadow stomtroopers. Luke and Ahsoka put their hands up. Suddenly, Luke summoned his lightsaber from his belt into his hand and ignited the blue blade. Ahsoka did the same with her green lightsaber. The shadow stormtroopers fired but the shots were merely deflected by the lightsabers and hit all of them.

"That was easy" said Ahsoka.

"Expect more" said Luke "They know we're here" He suddenly noticed that there was a red dot shining on Ahsoka's back. He looked up and saw that a scout trooper was aiming his sniper rifle at her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside just before the scout trooper shot and it nearly hit her. The scout trooper shot again, but Luke deflected the shot with his lightsaber.

"So what's next?" said Ahsoka. It was at that moment that a group of stormtroopers and a few droidekas came up and pointed their blasters at them. "Is this all they've got?" It was at that moment that three Imperial riot troopers jumped down from the ray shield generator and activated their electrostaffs. Luke and Ahsoka ran at them. They duelled with the riot troopers. Ahsoka duelled the first riot trooper. He knocked the lightsaber out of her hand and raised his electrostaff, ready to strike her down. Suddenly, Ahsoka summoned her yellow lightsaber from her belt, ignited it, and slashed it across his stomach. She then summoned her other lightsaber into her hand.

"Aim and fire" said the stormtrooper commander. The stormtroopers started to fire, trying to aim at the Jedi. Luke force-pushed the second riot trooper off the platform. Suddenly, the third riot trooper came up behind Luke and tackled him down, taking off the bag of explosives in the process. He got up and slashed the riot trooper with his lightsaber. The bag of explosives dropped onto the ground and slid away. A stormtrooper picked it up and looked inside.

"Put that down!" shouted Luke. Another stormtrooper tried to shoot at Luke but Luke deflected the shot. Just before dying, the stormtrooper fired another shot. However, this one missed Luke and accidently hit the bag of explosives.

"Oh damn..." said the stormtrooper shortly before the explosives went off. The resulting explosion took out several other stormtroopers. One of the droidekas walked up to Luke and started to shoot. Luke force-pushed the droideka off the platform. Two stormtroopers crept up behind Luke and pointed their blasters at him. Suddenly, Ahsoka ran up and stabbed both of them in the back with her lightsabers. She ran up beside Luke. They started deflecting blasts that the stormtroopers and droidekas shot at them.

"The explosives are gone" said Luke.

"How are we going to take this thing down?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure" replied Luke. Ahsoka then looked at the bottom part of the ray shield generator. She noticed that, despite being sturdy and stable, it wasn't fully fixed to the ground.

"I've got a plan" said Ahsoka "But you've got to trust me and follow my lead"

"Got it" replied Luke. Ahsoka ran behind a piece of vehicle wreckage for cover and Luke followed her. Ahsoka looked at the ray shield generator from behind the wreckage. She extended her hands out. It began to shake. Luke knew at once that she was trying to use the force to take it down. He followed her lead and force-gripped it as well. They tilted it so far forward that it fell down and landed on top of the remaining stormtroopers and droidekas. The ray shield generator itself was crushed beyond repair. As a result, the shield was deactivated.

_Meanwhile_

Lystro Namacok looked at the Imperial fortress through his electrobinoculars. He saw the ray shield deactivate.

"Damn it!" said Lystro Namacok.

_Meanwhile_

"Han, we've taken the ray shield down" said Luke into his comlink.

"Good work, kid" replied Han through his comlink "Now come back here, you're missing the party"

"We'll be right there" said Luke. They mounted their BARC speeders and sped off.

**Author's note**: It may seem a bit strange having a non-human Imperial general, but I got so used to having non-human enemy generals in _The Clone Wars_. I hope it won't mess everything up.

*****: Diictophsians, the planet Diictophisis, and FEN servant droids are all originals of mine. I based the appearance of Diictophsians off prehistoric creatures called Diictodons and I based FEN servant droids off fennec foxes.


	3. Durge's Revenge

**Author's note**: Thanks for the good reviews and other notable gestures that I've received. I really appreciate reviews and I'll accept any suggestions anyone has. This chapter does have a few elements based off _Clone Wars_ chapters 4 and 8.

_Mygeeto_

The Rebel vehicles were beginning to push back the Imperial forces. Chewbacca was mounted on a Rebel AT-RT and was shooting down Imperial vehicles. He roared victoriously when he shot down an All Terrain Tripod Walker* (an Imperial vehicle that resembled a Terror Walker but it had a pilot's cockpit instead of a green sensor; they were armed with three missile launchers and a pair heavy blasters).

"Good work, Chewie" said Han. He looked over at the Imperial fortress. "And it appears that our two Jedi were successful"

_Meanwhile in the Imperial fortress_

General Veers and the other officers were trying to think of a strategy to stop the enemy from advancing on them. A strange tall and brawny silhouette stood behind them.

"Sir, our ray shield is down" said Fana.

"That means they're coming!" exclaimed Veers.

"Our forces are being depleted" said one of the Imperial officers.

"We're losing our anti-aircraft guns now" said another Imperial officer.

"Contact Lord Vader" said Veers.

"Yes sir" replied the LEP servant droid. He brought up a hologram of Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, our ray shield has been deactivated" said Veers "We're losing our forces. We need reinforcements immediately"

"I told you before, I have no interests in your failures" said Vader "The only thing that matters is that my apprentice has retrieved the Mygeetan power source. You're on your own now" The hologram turned off. Veers gulped.

"Fana, what should we do?" asked Veers.

"According to my calculations, if we do not send out an immediate and coordinated strike now, the rebels will come in here and force us to surrender" said Fana.

"We don't have enough time for that" said Veers "What are we going to do" He turned around and frowned at the tall silhouette behind them. He walked up to it. It was revealed to be an emotionless-looking (and completely alive) Durge. "I for one have absolutely no idea why Lord Vader has even sent you here if all you're going to do is stand around and do nothing. It appears that your reputation is terribly exaggera..." Durge immediately grabbed him by the neck, knocking his helmet off in the process, and lifted him up to eye level. A group of stormtroopers pointed their guns at Durge. "Sorry...I mean...when you're ready...We'll supply you with whatever you...n-need..." Durge let him go.

"Just some backup" replied Durge "And don't expect any returns"

_A few minutes later_

A group of scout troopers mounted themselves onto 74-Z speeder bikes. Durge walked over to his personal speeder bike and mounted it. It was 74-Z speeder bike but was modified with a reek skull for decoration. He started to rev the engine. They all sped out.

_Meanwhile_

Han saw the speeder bikes coming. He got out his electrobinoculars and looked through them.

"Looks like we've got some speeder bikes coming our way, Chew" said Han "Is this all the Empire's got left? Honestly, we can shoot those down easily...Hey, who's that leading them?" Suddenly, the speeder bikes zoomed past him, knocking him off his feet. Durge led the scout troopers through Rebel vehicles. But they were able to swerve past shots easily. They also were able to take down walkers by aiming at the legs. They also shot down rebel troopers and other rebel infantry.

"Prepare to die, rebel scum!" snarled Durge before shooting an AT-RT down with his speeder bike's blaster cannon. A rebel vanguard fired a missile at him, but he swerved to a side. He then got out one of his blaster pistols and shot at the vanguard three times and finished him off by running him over. He then sped towards an AT-TE, got out his blaster rifle, and shot at the cockpit which killed the pilot. He then finished the walker off by zooming under it and igniting his flamethrower upwards. After it was destroyed, he roared victoriously.

_Meanwhile_

Veers looked at the holograms on the strategy table.

"Impressive" said Veers "But it's still not enough to defeat the rebels"

"Sir, I suggest we should prepare the TIE bombers to launch so we can bomb the rebel camp, as well as destroy all reinforcements" said Fana

"Good plan" replied Veers with an evil smile.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka were speeding along on their BARC speeders.

"Luke, we've got a problem" said Han through Luke's comlink "Our forces are being taken out by a group of speeder bikes"

"What, speeder bikes?" said Luke through his comlink "How's that even possible?"

"They're being led by a mercenary commander" said Han through Luke's comlink "Some bounty hunter we've identified to be a Gen'Dai"

"A Gen'Dai; are you sure?" asked Luke "Those things are rare"

"He's wearing heavy metal armour that matches regular Gen'Dai depictions" said Han through Luke's comlink "He has to be"

"Obi-Wan told me about how he encountered a Gen'Dai on the planet Muunilinst during the early days of the Clone Wars" said Ahsoka "A bounty hunter named Durge"

"Do you think it's the same one?" asked Luke.

"Not likely" said Han through Luke's comlink "According to records, Durge is dead, killed in the primary sun of the Karthakk system. It can't be him"

"The past sometimes has a way of coming back these days, though" said Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

Han looked at Durge and the speeder bike-riding scout troopers. He smirked.

"I think I have a plan" said Han.

_A few minutes later_

Durge ran over a rebel trooper. He suddenly heard something. He turned his head around and saw a group of rebel marksman mounted on BARC speeders. They were coming towards him and the scout troopers. They started shooting down the scout troopers. This took them by surprise and gave the rebels the upper hand. Despite this, Durge wasn't going to give up easily. He sped past them, shooting down several in the process. It was then that he collided with Luke who was piloting his BARC speeder close to Durge. Durge kicked him off and pointed one of his blaster pistols at Luke.

"Hey Ugly!" shouted a voice. Durge looked around and saw Ahsoka zooming towards him. She ignited her green lightsabers and cut off the front part of Durge's speeder bike. This caused it to go out of control and zoom towards a building. Durge jumped off it before it hit the building and exploded. Luke flew his BARC speeder towards him, but the Gen'Dai bounty hunter grabbed the front end of the speeder. He then swung it around and threw it towards the edge of the platform. Fortunately, Luke jumped off it before it fell into the white abyss below. Ahsoka then zoomed towards Durge from behind. She jumped off her speeder just before it hit him and slammed him into the wall, near the wreckage of his speeder bike. She then ran over to Luke and helped him up. "Do you think he's dead?" Durge's fist burst out of the wreckage.

"Not enough" said Luke. Durge then pulled himself out of the wreckage. The flames didn't do any harm to him whatsoever. He then turned and looked at the two Jedi. They ignited their lightsabers.

"Jedi!" said Durge "Two Jedi. And to think I thought your kind was extinct. It seems I'll have to finish the extermination" He walked out of the flames and grabbed his two blaster pistols and started to shoot. Luke and Ahsoka deflected the shots. Luke ran up to him and slashed the blaster pistols in half. "I've had experience with taking out Jedi during the days of the Old Republic" Luke force-pushed the Gen'Dai's head upwards and stabbed him in the chest with his lightsaber. However, this didn't have any affect. Durge looked down at his chest then looked back up and laughed an evil, deep, and somewhat mechanical laugh. He then started to punch Luke continuously. Ahsoka force-grabbed a piece of debris and threw it at his back, knocking him across the platform. She then helped Luke up. They ignited their lightsabers. Durge got up, took one look at the two Jedi, and charged towards them violently.

_Meanwhile_

Han shot a stormtrooper with a headshot.

"Oh yeah; headshot!" said Han "Up to 63, Chew. How many are you?" Chewbacca growled. "97? You can't be up to that yet" Han didn't notice that three TIE ap-1s and four Phase Zero dark troopers approached him from behind him. "Remember that walkers only count as one" He turned around and noticed the TIE ap-1s and the dark troopers. Lystro Namacok appeared out of the hatch of the middle one.

"Commander Solo, we meet at last" said Lystro Namacok.

"General Namacok, I'm surprised you'd show your face in battle after that embarrassing incident during the Battle of Malastare" said Han

"This time, I will have victory" said Lystro Namacok "I'll start by blasting you to bits" The dark troopers aimed their blaster pistols at Han.

"What if we come to an agreement?" asked Han.

"Wait" said Lystro Namacok. The dark troopers lowered their blaster pistols. "An agreement, you say? What kind of agreement?"

"If you agree to my terms, we'll surrender" said Han.

"Really?" said Lystro Namacok "Your capture would make me the envy of the Imperial Army. So what are the terms?"

"Shall we discuss them?" asked Han.

"Absolutely" replied Lystro Namacok "After all, there's no reason to act like barbarians when we can just discuss things like professionals" He hopped out of the TIE ap-1. "Droid, prepare the table and chairs. And get us some refreshments"

"Yes sir" replied the FEN servant droid. It walked off.

"Table?" said Han confused.

"I always come prepared for a conditional surrender" said Lystro Namacok. Chewbacca dismounted the AT-RT. "Do we have to have this hair-pile with us?" Chewbacca roared viciously. "Okay, okay, calm down!"

"It's not wise to upset a Wookiee" said Han.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" said Lystro Namacok "I mean, no one cares about upsetting a droid"

"That's because droids don't pull peoples' arms out of their sockets when they lose their temper" said Han "Wookiees have been known to do that" Chewbacca groaned. The FEN servant droid arrived back pushing a portable table with two chairs. Han and Lystro Namacok sat at either ends. The FEN servant droid prepared a cup of tea and biscuits for them.

"Should we call a cease fire?" asked Lystro Namacok.

"Not yet" said Han.

"So what will be the terms?" asked Lystro Namacok.

"Well, for starters you could spare our troops' lives, and you can also free the natives, and also..." said Han.

_Meanwhile_

Durge started to fire flechettes at Luke and Ahsoka with his machine gun gauntlets. They simply dodge and deflected the shots. Durge then brought out his spiked flail and flung it at them, only for Luke to cut it off with his lightsaber. He then shot darts at them. Ahsoka force-grabbed the darts and flung them back at him, but they had no effect on him. Durge then threw an energized bola at them, but Luke cut it in half with his lightsaber. Durge then ignited his flamethrower, but the two Jedi dodged it. Luke force-gripped the flamethrower and crushed it.

"Enough!" shouted Durge. He activated his energy shields and got up close to them, blocking any attacks they made. Suddenly, he pushed Ahsoka aside with his elbow and grabbed Luke by the neck. "It ends here, Jedi!"

"Let go of my friend!" shouted a voice. Durge turned around and saw Ahsoka standing in front of him.

"Sure thing!" said Durge. He threw Luke aside. He ran at Ahsoka, grabbing a large piece of speeder bike debris along the way. He tried to use it to crush Ahsoka, but she slashed it in half with her lightsabers. Before Durge could react, Ahsoka cut off his left arm. Durge still didn't show any sign of weakening and punched Ahsoka across the face with his right fist. He then reattached his left arm with some tentacle-like appendages that came out of his socket. Ahsoka slid across the platform, her yellow lightsaber being knocked out of her hand in the process. Durge walked over to the yellow lightsaber and picked it up. Ahsoka looked up at the ancient but powerful Gen'Dai. "Did you really think two pathetic Jedi could defeat the unstoppable Durge?"

"Durge!" exclaimed Ahsoka "But you're...you're..."

"Not even death can stop me" said Durge. He held the lightsaber with both hands as if he was going to snap it in half. "Now let's see how easy this breaks!" Ahsoka watched in shock as he snapped her yellow lightsaber in half with his own fists as if it was nothing but a twig. The yellow lightsaber crystal fell onto the ground and he crushed it with his foot. "Now you fall, like many other Jedi before you!" He was about to grab Ahsoka and kill her with his own hands when his left foreleg, his waist, and his right arm were cut by a lightsaber. He fell to pieces. Luke (who was the one who cut him) walked up to Ahsoka and helped her up.

"Thanks" said Ahsoka.

"No problem" replied Luke.

_Meanwhile_

"General Veers, the Jedi have defeated Durge" said Fana.

"I should've known better than to think that prehistoric mercenary was any good anymore" said Veers "It seems we'll have to use living shields after all. Bring out the Lurmen"

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka were walking when a large hologram of General Veers came up on each of the platforms.

"Rebel Alliance, I notice that your desire for victory is impressive" said Veers "By now, you'll be reaching our fortress. But you'll be unable to, unless you are willing to take innocent lives"

"Innocent lives?" said Ahsoka confused.

"You would've noticed by now that we've set a colony of Lurman around the fortress as living shields" said Veers "Try to use any artillery, and they get the full blast" The holograms disappeared. A group of Rebel Low Altitude Assault Transports/infantry landed in front of Luke and Ahsoka. They entered one of them.

"Have you jammed their sensors?" asked Luke.

"We have" replied the pilot.

"Good" replied Luke "Now get us to the top of that Imperial fortress unnoticed. And make sure you don't fire; they're using the natives as living shields" The LAAT/i gunships flew towards the Imperial fortress.

_Meanwhile_

Lystro Namacok looked like he was about to lose it.

"And so, in short, we will also like to give food and medical supplies to any natives that have been suffering" said Han. At that moment, Lystro Namacok lost it. He crushed his cup of tea with his fist.

"That's it!" snapped Lystro Namacok "I've had enough!" At that moment, he grabbed a machine gun from under the table. Han and Chewbacca put their hands up.

"Woah, I thought you said we'd discuss things like professionals" said Han.

"I always keep this machine gun in case the negotiation gets on my nerves" said Lystro Namacok. He pointed the machine gun closer at Han. "Now, surrender unconditionally or I'll blow your bloomin' head off!" At that moment, Chewbacca growled at the general. "What was that, Wookiee?!" He pointed his machine gun at the Wookiee. At that moment, Han punched the gun out of his hand. The dark troopers pointed their blaster pistols at them.

"Chewie, now!" said Han. Chewbacca grabbed Lystro Namacok by the arm sockets and held him in front of himself. The dark troopers prepared to shoot.

"Wait!" begged Lystro Namacok "Stop! Don't shoot!" The dark troopers lowered their blaster pistols. Han smirked.

"Now then, General; I'm sure we can discuss things like professionals" smirked Han "And I suggest you do what we'd like, because I think Chewie might just give your arms a little pull" Lystro Namacok sighed and gave himself a face-palm.

"It's Malastare all over again" sighed Lystro Namacok.

_Meanwhile_

The LAAT/i gunships flew towards the Imperial fortress, undetected thanks to the Imperial sensors being jammed. Luke looked down at it. He saw Lurman civilians being brought out and lined up as living shields. They finally landed at the top of the fortress. They got out.

"Are we set to go in?" asked Luke.

"Yes" replied a rebel sergeant.

"Then let's go in to end this" said Luke.

_Meanwhile_

"After I achieve this victory, I'm sure to get a promotion" said Veers. At that moment, an explosion happened in the roof. The rebels came down, shooting at any stormtrooper that tried to shoot them. "Shoot them down!" Luke and Ahsoka jumped in. "Jedi!" Three droidekas rolled out, uncoiled, put up their shields, and started to shoot. Luke force-grabbed a piece of debris and threw it at them. Veers ran in an attempt to escape but was blocked off by Luke and Ahsoka. They pointed their lightsabers at them.

"General Veers, didn't expect to see you commanding this battle" said Luke.

"Commander Skywalker, stay back" said Veers "Can't you see that you've already lost?" Luke smirked.

"I don't think so" said Luke. Veers cringed back against Luke's lightsaber.

"I thought it was against your code for a Jedi to kill an unarmed man" said Veers.

"We're not going to kill you" said Luke "We're just going to make you surrender, liberate those citizens you've got out there, and take you as a prisoner"

"Oh, but I'm not going to surrender" said Veers "You are. I still have the upper hand"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ahsoka.

"Look outside" said Veers. Ahsoka walked over to the window. She saw a squadron of TIE/sa bombers flying towards the Rebel camp.

_Meanwhile_

Han, Chewbacca, and Lystro Namacok looked up at the TIE bombers that flew above them.

_Meanwhile_

"In only a few minutes, this squadron of TIE bombers will bomb your camp and destroy all of your reinforcements" said Veers "Unless, of course, you will accept our offer of an unconditional surrender" At that moment, one of the TIE bombers was shot down and crashed into an AT-AA and a group of stormtroopers (one of the stormtroopers screamed out a Wilhelm scream). "What!" A squadron of T-65 X-wing starfighters swooped down and shot down all of the TIE bombers.

"Hey Luke, we thought we'd come in right about now" said Wedge Antilles through Luke's comlink "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much, Wedge" said Luke into his comlink "Just a load of fighting, regenerating, and exploding" Ahsoka walked up to Veers with a smirk.

"With that out of the way, shall we discuss things properly rather than as an aggressive negotiation?" smirked Ahsoka.

"What are the terms of surrender?" asked Veers.

"Unconditional" replied Luke. Veers sighed.

_A few minutes later_

A group of _Acclamator I_-class assault ships came down and landed. A group of rebel troopers escorted Veers, Lystro Namacok, Fana, the Imperial officers, Veers' LEP servant droid, and Namacok's FEN servant droid onto one of the ships. Luke and Han watched.

"Seems that went well" said Han.

"Yeah" said Luke "How exactly did you get Namacok captured?"

"I'll explain that later" said Han "I wonder what Leia will think when we return with some of the Empire's top generals?"

"She'd probably be impressed" said Luke.

"Luke, do you really think..." said Han.

"Think what?" asked Luke.

"A princess and a guy like me?" asked Han.

"Like I said last time, it's unlikely" said Luke.

"What about you?" asked Han "I mean with you and Ahsoka. Are you?"

"What, no" said Luke "It's not like that. The Jedi code forbids Jedi to fall in love, because it forms attachments and attachments lead to the Dark Side" At that moment, Ahsoka walked up to them.

"Luke, Master Ferm and Master Kota have arrived" said Ahsoka. They followed her. She led them to an _Eta_-class shuttle that had landed. Hom Ferm and Rahm Kota stood outside it. They turned to face them.

"Commander Skywalker, I can see you've achieved a victory" said Hom Ferm.

"I couldn't have done it without the new Jedi" said Luke. He looked over at Ahsoka who smiled. Han cleared his throat.

"We helped too, you know" said Han.

"And I wouldn't have done it without Han and Chewie either" said Luke "By the way, what is the assignment that you've moved me to?"

"We believe the Empire is attempting to make an alliance with the Hutt Clan" said Hom Ferm.

"Seriously?" said Han "During my time as a smuggler, I learnt that the Hutts don't care about the Galactic Civil War; it's just a minor nuisance in their business. Why would they even agree to an alliance?"

"The Empire is controlled by the Sith" said Hom Ferm "And the Sith are masters of the Dark Side. And the Dark Side is full of deception. Many have turned to the Dark Side of the Force because they have been deceived by its powers"

"So what do I have to do?" asked Luke.

"Our intelligence believes that a base on the planet Wehio has answers to how they wish to accomplish this" said Hom Ferm "Unfortunately, we have been unable to find out what it is. We tried reading radio transmissions but it's too encrypted. We need to infiltrate it, but only a Jedi can command an infiltration like this"

"And you want me to command it?" asked Luke "Master, with all due respect, I still have a lot to learn. Shouldn't we send a fully trained Jedi to command this?"

"Sometimes, leading is learning" said Rahm Kota.

"So it all comes down to one last decision" said Hom Ferm "Do you accept this assignment?" Luke thought for a moment. He knew his training wasn't complete, but he knew he couldn't allow the Empire to gain the Hutts as allies.

"I will" said Luke "I will lead the campaign" Hom Ferm managed a small smile.

"And I'll come too" said Ahsoka. She looked at Luke. "Do you really think we should just part ways when we've only just met?"

"It is settled" said Hom Ferm "Commander Skywalker and Commander Tano will lead the campaign to Wehio. Commander Solo, you should take this time to rest. You'll need to restore you're strength for future battles"

"I agree with you on that" said Han.

_A few minutes later_

Luke and Ahsoka stood outside a _Nu_-class attack shuttle. They were talking to each other.

"You know; we make a pretty good team" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah; we do" said Luke. Hom Ferm and Rahm Kota watched them talk.

"They will make a powerful team" said Rahm Kota. Hom Ferm nodded his head.

"I'm still not sure if this is right" said Hom Ferm.

"What isn't right, Master Ferm?" asked Rahm Kota.

"Keeping them in the dark" said Hom Ferm "They will have to learn the truth about Vader one day"

"Not now though" said Rahm Kota "We cannot let them think that the Dark Side is right"

"It is agreed that they will not know it today" said Hom Ferm "But they have to one day. If only Master Yoda was here. He'd know what to do" He watched as Luke and Ahsoka entered the shuttle and flew off to _Home One_. "May the Force be with you, Luke and Ahsoka"

_Meanwhile_

Durge's parts lay motionless and silent on the ground as the Rebel ships flew off. Suddenly, the parts began to join together and reattach until he had finally come back together. He sat up.

"The Jedi left me alive" said Durge to himself. He turned around and saw the Rebel ships fly away. "The last mistake they will ever make!"

*****: The All Terrain Tripod Walker was an original of mine. I made it as an Imperial version of the Octuptarra magna tri-droid


	4. Battle of Wehio

**Author's note**: In answer to onecoolchris' question, I won't have Starkiller in my prologue, but I might have him appear in one of my seasons.

_Home One, hyperspace_

Luke, Ahsoka, R2-D2, Admiral Ackbar, R2-KT, and two Mon Calamari officers stood around the strategy table. It showed a hologram of the Wehio system. Life-sized holograms of Mon Mothma, Leia, Rahm Kota, Jat Chai, Tee Colosor (a Rodian senator who served in the Galactic Senate after Onaconda Farr's assassination), and Senator Sasta (a Gran senator who originally served in the Galactic Senate during the Clone Wars) stood around the strategy table.

"So the generals are now heading to the prison complex now" said Ackbar.

"Good" said Mon Mothma "With Mygeeto liberated, we can now turn our attentions to Wehio" The hologram of the Wehio system turned into a hologram of the surface of the planet Wehio. It showed a hologram of the Imperial base. "Intelligence reports that the Empire's negotiating tool is coming from within this Imperial base, which was formerly a temple used by the Jedi"

"So how do you intend to infiltrate it, Commander Skywalker?" asked Jat Chai.

"We'll figure it out when we arrive" replied Luke "Don't worry, we have it all under control"

"I hope so" said Leia "We cannot allow the Empire to make the Hutt clan their ally. We do not have the strength to fight both of..."

"Mistress Leia..." said a voice in Leia's hologram. C-3PO entered the hologram holding two dresses. "Mistress Leia, I was wondering which dress you will wear for..."

"Not now, 3PO" said Leia.

"Oh, sorry" said C-3PO. He looked over and saw Luke. "Oh, Master Luke; it's so good to see you again"

"Good to see you again too, 3PO" said Luke.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you again" said C-3PO "It has been so quiet without you and R2. I'm even beginning to miss those missions me and R2 went on. I guess this is goodbye for now. And R2, remember to take care of both yourself and Master Luke" R2 beeped and C-3PO exited.

"We'll be there any moment now, so we can begin the campaign soon" said Luke.

"Excellent" said Mon Mothma.

"As much as this campaign is important, we still cannot turn a blind eye towards the Empire" said Rahm Kota "We still have no idea what Vader's tactics are yet"

_Meanwhile in deep space_

Deep in deep space, Vader's fleet lay. It was composed of _Broadside_-class cruisers kdb-1, _Gladiator_-class Star Destroyers, Immobilizer 418 cruisers, _Imperial I_-class Star Destroyers, _Imperial II_-class Star Destroyers, _Tartan_-class patrol cruisers, _Victory I_-class Star Destroyers, and _Victory II_-class Star Destroyers. In the middle of them was the _Executor_, Vader's flagship. Darth Vader watched everything from the bridge. Admiral Ozzel walked up to him.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes to hear about your progress" said Ozzel. Vader turned around.

"Leave this to me" said Vader.

"Yes sir" replied Ozzel. He exited. A droid walked up to Vader. It was skinny, had two scrawny arms with three sharp fingers and a thumb, pointed shoulders, and lean legs with pointed feet. Its head was triangular-shaped with two pointed shapes on its forehead and had a screen instead of a face.

"MOXAL, contact the Emperor" said Vader. MOXAL (the droid) projected a life-sized hologram of the Emperor from its screen. Vader kneeled respectively. "Master, my assassin, Maral Hatana, has retrieved the Mygeetan power source"

"Good" said the Emperor "And how is the plan going?"

"It has entered its second phase" replied Vader "The Rebel Alliance thinks that the answer can be found on Wehio, but they have no idea it is merely a diversion so the real negotiations can begin"

"Go to Tatooine now" said the Emperor "Make sure you get into Jabba's head. Don't fail me like how Lord Tyranus did"

"As you wish" said Vader. The hologram disappeared. "Contact my apprentice"

_Meanwhile above Coruscant_

A _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle flew off of Coruscant. A female Lethan Twi'lek wearing an indigo and violet-blue dress stood in the passengers' area. She was Maral Hatana, Vader's assassin and secret apprentice. A life-sized hologram of Vader appeared in front of her. She kneeled respectively.

"Master, the Mygeetan power source has been successfully delivered to Coruscant" said Hatana "It will serve as the superlaser for our new space station. I am on my way to Wehio now to give the Rebels a...warm welcome" She smiled evilly.

"You have done well, my apprentice" said Vader "Already you have proven yourself to be better and more powerful than my last disciple. You are getting closer to achieving your destiny. Remember, only together can we destroy the Emperor and bring this galaxy to order" Hatana's smile widened.

_Meanwhile above Wehio_

_Home One_ came out of hyperspace above Wehio. The planet was coloured teal. Luke, Ahsoka, Ackbar, and a life-sixed hologram of Rahm Kota stood in the bridge.

"Well, here we are" said Ahsoka. Ackbar began to scratch his chin.

"Strange" said Ackbar "There isn't a blockade or any type of orbital defences. Perhaps they're just underestimating us, but I still think we should treed carefully"

"Then we will" said Luke "Let's start the landing"

"Master Opal and his men have left Onderon and are on their way to you now" said Kota.

"Onderon is in the Inner Rim" said Ackbar "We are in the Outer Rim. It will take a long time for him to arrive. Until then, it's just us"

"I wish we could've supplied you with more of an army" said Kota "Unfortunately however, our forces have been stretched thin across the Outer Rim. They're battling multiple attacks conducted by General Krenin"

"Who's he?" asked Ahsoka.

"Krenin is Vader's top general" replied Kota "We don't know much about him, only that he has a mysterious past. And also, he's not human"

_A few minutes later_

Rebel _Acclamator I_-class assault ships descended down and landed on the planet. It was a jungle planet with mountains and swamps. Everything on the planet (the plants, the rocks, and the dirt) was different shades of teal. When the ships landed, Rebel vehicles came out. They included AAC-1 hovertanks, All Terrain Recon Transports, All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, BARC speeders, Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernauts, HTT-26 heavy troop transports, Infantry Support Platforms, Mobile Proton Torpedo Launchers-2a, T2-B repulsor tanks, TX-130 _Saber_-class fighter tanks. Rebel Low Altitude Assault Transports/infantry and T-47 airspeeders flew in the skies above them. Luke and Ahsoka walked out.

"This is it" said Luke "Wehio"

"So, how long until the Empire knows we're here?" asked Ahsoka.

"Watch out!" shouted a rebel trooper. A T-47 airspeeder came down from the sky, in flames. Luke and Ahsoka dove for cover as it crashed.

"It seems that they already do" said Luke.

_A few minutes later_

Luke and Ahsoka stood on top of a small hill. Luke was looking through a pair of electrobinoculars.

"Here, have a look" said Luke. He passed them over to Ahsoka. She saw a temple that resembled the Yavin 4 rebel base. It was atop a mountain. There was also a group of Imperial vehicles guarding it from ground level. They included 2-M _Saber_-class repulsor tanks, 74-Z speeder bikes, All Terrain Anti-Aircrafts, All Terrain Missile Platforms, All Terrain Open Transports, All Terrain Scout Transports, Armoured Assault Tanks, century tanks, Heavy Assault Vehicle Transport B5 Juggernauts, Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariots, Mountain Terrain Armoured Transports, and TX-130T fighter tanks. The most menacing looking ones were the All Terrain Armoured Transports, the All Terrain Ion Cannons, and the Self-Propelled Medium Artilleries. "That is where we're supposed to get to" He pointed at the temple. "Those vehicles appear to be the only things that stand in our way" He pointed at the vehicles. Ahsoka lowered the electrobinoculars.

"Honestly, you would've thought that the Empire would have created a tighter defence" said Ahsoka.

"And those turbolasers will shoot down any aerial assault we send in" said Luke whilst pointing at the SPMAs "Taking them head on would be suicide, so we need to think of another way"

"So how are we supposed to take those vehicles down?" asked Ahsoka.

"If only we could keep them busy with something else" said Luke "But what?" Ahsoka looked up at the sky.

"What about an air strike?" asked Ahsoka.

"We can't do that" said Luke "The turbolasers will shoot down anything that flies towards them"

"Not that sort of an air strike" said Ahsoka "What if we bomb them?"

"That might actually work" said Luke. He got out a hologram projector. A hologram of Ackbar came up.

"Admiral, we need Y-wings" said Luke "Get them to bomb the SPMAs"

"At once, commander" replied Ackbar "Anything else"

"Perhaps a few X-wings" said Luke.

"It will be done" said Ackbar. The hologram turned off.

"That plan sounds like something Anakin would've come up with" said Ahsoka with a smile.

_A few minutes later_

An Imperial officer stood inside one of the SPMAs.

"I wonder how the rebels will even think of getting up to the mountain?" boasted the Imperial officer "They've probably retreated now that they see that there's no chance! Not even a Jedi could get through our defences!"

"Sir, they're appears to multiple vehicles coming from the sky" said one of the AT-AT pilots who were operating the SPMA.

"What are they?" asked the Imperial officer.

"They appear to be Y-wings" said the AT-AT pilot. The Imperial officer walked over to the monitor.

"Y-wings?" said the Imperial officer confused. He looked out the window. A group of BTL-A4 Y-wing starfighters came down. "Shoot them down before they bom..." It was at that one of the Y-wings successfully bombed that very SPMA, and the pilot room was the first place hit. The Y-wings continued to bomb the Imperial vehicles. Luke and Ahsoka walked out of the jungle.

"Charge out!" shouted Luke. The Rebel vehicles came out of the jungle and attacked the Imperial vehicles. Luke and Ahsoka mounted a BARC speeder and sped off into the battle that lay ahead. Atop the mountain, a super tactical droid with green and yellow plating came out with two dark troopers by his side. He looked down at the battle and at the starfighters.

"So they wish to fight with starfighters?" said the super tactical droid "It's time to even up the odds" He snapped his fingers. A squadron of TIE/LN starfighters and TIE bombers flew out from behind the temple and flew into the battle, shooting down X-wings and Y-wings as well as bombing.

"Looks like we've got TIE fighters" said Luke.

"Perhaps the Empire wanted to balance things out" smirked Ahsoka "Still doesn't make a difference" As the battle raged, no one noticed that a _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle had landed behind the temple.

_Meanwhile above Tatooine_

The _Executor_ loomed above the desert planet of Tatooine. A TIE Advanced x1 flew out of the _Executor_'s hanger and descended towards the planet. It flew over the Dune Sea. It passed the Great Pit of Carkoon (which held a powerful sarlacc) and a herd of banthas. Finally, it reached Jabba's palace and landed outside the palace. A flock of neebray flew around the palace. A group of Jawas approached the TIE Advanced with their ion blasters poised. The hatch opened. Darth Vader walked out. The Jawas pointed their ion blasters at him. However, this did not intimidate him. He got out his lightsaber and ignited the red blade. The Jawas immediately ran off in fear. A group of nunas caught sight of this and fled. Vader turned off his lightsaber, walked up to the main entrance, force-grabbed the enormous door, and opened it. He walked down the dark hallway. Suddenly, two Gamorrean guards walked up to him and blocked his way with their axes; but he simply force-pushed them out of the way. He then heard someone say something in Huttese. Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo, walked into the light.

"Kee chai chai cun kuta?" asked Fortuna.

"I wish to speak with your master—Jabba the Hutt" said Vader. Fortuna shook his head and said something in Huttese. "Take me to him now" Fortuna said something in Huttese. "I'm not like anybody either he or you have met before" said Vader "Know that you are dealing with the Sith!" He started to force-choke Fortuna.

"Okay, okay, I'll show you to him!" begged Fortuna in Huttese. Vader released him.

"Excellent" said Vader. Fortuna led him down the corridor.

_Meanwhile in Jabba's main audience chamber_

Jabba watched a Twi'lek slave dancer dance in front of him. Salacious B. Crumb sat next to the Hutt. The room was filled with various other characters. They included Amanaman, Attark, Cane Adiss, Doallyn, Embo (who had two pet anoobas), Ephant Mon, Gasgano, Ghoel, Hermi Odle, J'Quille, Loje Nella, M'iiyoom Onith, Mosep Binneed, Pote Snitkin, Ree-Yees, Saelt-Marae, Tanus Spijek, Tessek, Twazzi (now with a cybernetic hand to replace the one she lost on Naboo), and Wam Lufba. There were also unspecified Aleenas, Aqualish, Bith, Dugs, Duros, Gamorreans, Gotals, Ishi Tib, Jawas, Klatoonians, Nautolans, Niktos, Nuknogs, Rodians, Snivvians, Trandoshans, Twi'leks, and Weequays. It was at that moment that a Phuii bounty hunter came in with a huge blaster rifle. He wore goggles on his forehead and an assortment of tools on his belt. He held a Rodian with a chain around a pair of hand-cuffs. He shot the ceiling with his blaster rifle to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up, name's Fexer Kal" said the Phuii "And I've come for the bounty on this fella'" Jabba laughed heartily. So did Salacious Crumb. Jabba said something in Huttese. A masculine-programmed 3PO-series protocol droid with brown and tan plating that stood next to him translated.

"Jabba is pleased that you have brought this failed smuggler in" translated the protocol droid. Jabba said something else in Huttese. "And he will pay you the price of gundarks"

"Pardon?" asked Kal. Jabba growled angrily and hit the protocol droid.

"I'm sorry, I meant 23,000" said the protocol droid. Jabba said something angrily in Huttese. "The smelting pit! No, please! I won't fail you again, I promise" Two Gamorrean guards walked over to him, grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him off to the dungeon. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Salacious Crumb just laughed.

"Bring in the next protocol droid!" shouted Jabba in Huttese. A feminine-programmed 3PO-series protocol droid with blue plating entered and stood next to Jabba.

"I am KT-123" said the new protocol droid "At your service"

"Now, back to music" said Jabba in Huttese. The Max Rebo band got ready to play.

"Koo nee tang..." said Joh Yowza. Rappertunie started to play his Growdi Harmonique. "Na' na' na', ah lawah. Koo nee tang!" Doda Bodonawieedo and Barquin D'an started playing as well as Umpass-stay and Ak-rev.

"Cha tung ee-ma chay-choo raun ta-nee-ee-choo" sang Sy Snootles.

"Ee-ma chay-choo raun" sang Rystáll Sant, Greeata Jendowanian, and Lyn Me.

"Ko-nee nan-kee chong noy khan chay-chee-kum, oooh" sang Sy Snootles "Chee ka koo-ja oo pa-pa chee-ka-nang kee hey"

"Chee-ka nang kee hey" sang Rystáll, Greeata, and Lyn Me.

"You bang ris-pa ka may wang pee-ya nay" sang Sy Snootles "Yeeaa!"

"Oo-la-wang choo koo-chee-kee-pa-tie tan-ga ris-pa ta ya lee oh" sang Joh Yowza "Yo!" He was about to do an air guitar when Bib Fortuna entered with Darth Vader. Fortuna said something in Huttese to Jabba. Bubo the frog-dog whimpered back as the Dark Lord entered. Vader stood in front of Jabba, wisely standing away from the trapdoor.

"Why do you enter my palace, Sith scum?" asked Jabba in Huttese.

"The illustrious Jabba wonders what you are doing here in his palace?" translated KT-123.

"Mighty Jabba, I have come to negotiate an alliance between the Hutt clan and the Empire" said Vader. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba says that the Hutt clan submits to no one" translated KT-123.

"Perhaps you should reconsider your statement" said Vader "You don't want to face the wrath of the Sith" Jabba began to laugh then something in Huttese.

"If you kill him, the Hutt clan's view of you will become hostile" translated KT-123.

"Oh, but I wasn't referring to killing you" said Vader "I have not come to force you into forming an alliance, I have come to help you"

_Meanwhile_

The super tactical droid watched the battle. A stormtrooper walked up to him.

"Sir, we've captured the intruder" said the stormtrooper.

"Excellent" replied the super tactical droid "I will see her interrogation myself" He walked back into the temple.

_A few minutes later_

A group of scout troopers stood atop one of the SPMAs. They shot a rebel trooper right off his BARC speeder. Luke saw this.

"Everyone, watch out for the snipers" said Luke into his comlink. A dark trooper who was standing on an AT-AT walked up and tried to shoot Luke down. Luke ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shot and it hit the dark trooper in the chest. A group of rebel troopers shot him several more times and he fell off the AT-AT screaming. Dark troopers sounded like clone troopers but their voices sounded mechanical.

_Meanwhile_

Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba wonders what you mean by helping him" translated KT-123.

"Mighty Jabba, I know that you and the rest of the Hutt clan may want to stay neutral in this war, but I'm afraid that you have no choice" said Vader "Do you remember a smuggler who used to work for you named Captain Han Solo?" Jabba nodded and said something in Huttese.

"He does" translated KT-123 "Captain Solo claimed that he would pay Jabba an extra 15%, but he hasn't returned since"

"He isn't coming back" said Vader "He has joined with the Rebel Alliance. He plans to use them to destroy you" Jabba looked confused and said something in Huttese.

"Are you sure?" translated KT-123.

"I am certain" said Vader "You must join forces with the Empire; together, we can destroy our common foe" Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba will require proof" translated KT-123.

"I have proof" said Vader "Do you remember that your cousin Orphank was assassinated only a few weeks ago?" Jabba nodded. "I know that he was killed by a rebel marksman. The marksman mistook him for you" Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba wonders why you are so sure" translated KT-123.

"I know it was the Rebels" replied Vader. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Right away, boss" said a Weequay palace guard. He walked off. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba has sent him off to retrieve evidence that was found at the scene of the assassination" translated KT-123 "It is the gun that was found. If it's a Rebel Alliance model, then Jabba will know if you are telling the truth. If not, he will have you removed from this palace immediately" The Weequay palace guard returned carrying a brief case.

"Here it is" said the Weequay palace guard. He opened the case. An E-17d sniper rifle was inside, which was a sniper rifle that Rebel marksmen use. Jabba growled and slammed his fist into his gorg bowl, causing many gorgs to escape. Jabba said something angrily in Huttese.

"Jabba has agreed to form an alliance" translated KT-123.

"I promise you, you'll never regret it" said Vader. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"However, he will only agree to this on one condition" translated KT-123. Jabba said something else in Huttese. "You have to capture Captain Solo and bring him to Jabba, alive"

"Why does he wish..." said Vader before Jabba said something angrily in Huttese.

"Jabba has spoken" translated KT-123 "If you do not capture and deliver Captain Solo in 24 hours, you will never gain the Hutt clan as an ally"

"As you wish" replied Vader "But I will need some...assistance" said Vader. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba will give you his best bounty hunter" translated KT-123. Footsteps were heard from a doorway. A silhouette wearing Mandolorian armour appeared in the doorway and revealed himself to be Boba Fett.

"Name's Fett" said Fett "Boba Fett. So, what's the job"

"I require your assistance, bounty hunter" replied Vader.

"What's the job?" asked Fett.

"I'll explain when we get aboard the _Executor_" replied Vader. He and Fett walked out of the palace. Embo's anoobas started to growl at Vader as he left.

"Oi!" said Embo whilst snapping his fingers to tell his anoobas to stop growling.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka sped through the battle, shooting down stormtroopers and Imperial speeders as they went. They stopped in front of the mountain.

"We don't have much time to call a gunship" said Ahsoka "Any ideas how to get up there quick?" Luke looked over at the jungle. A piece of flaming debris flew into a tree. A flock of can-cells flew out.

"I think I have an idea" said Luke "Jump on the count of three. One...two...THREE!" They jumped into the air. A pair of can-cells were flying when the two grabbed hold of their back legs. The can-cells flew towards the temple.

"Okay, I think I prefer riding these things whilst mounted on their backs" said Ahsoka.

"It's the first time for me" said Luke. The can-cells flew over the entrance to the temple. Luke and Ahsoka let go and landed in front of a group of rebel troopers standing in front of a LAAT/i gunship.

"Commander, we're set to begin the infiltration" said one of the rebel troopers.

"Good" replied Luke "Let us begin"

**Author's note**: The new droid character MOXAL I likened after _Transformers Prime_ Soundwave. I created him because I wanted a droid among the Imperial main cast.


	5. Latts

**Author's note**: Once again, thanks for all the good reviews you've been posting.

_Wehio_

Luke, Ahsoka, and the rebel troopers walked into the temple cautiously.

"Do you think the Empire knows we're here?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't think so" replied Luke "But it won't take long for them to find out" They didn't notice that, above them, Maral Hatana kneeled on a ledge above them. She smiled evilly.

_Meanwhile above Tatooine_

Darth Vader entered the bridge of the _Executor_ with Boba Fett. Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett looked surprised at the presence of Fett.

"A bounty hunter?" said Captain Piett confused.

"What else would you call me?" said Fett. MOXAL walked up to them. "So, what's the job?" MOXAL projected a hologram of the _Redemption_.

"This is the _Redemption_" said Vader "You have to board it and retrieve Han Solo, alive, and bring him back to Jabba in 24 hours" The hologram turned off.

"Too easy" said Fett.

"Can you do it?" asked Vader.

"Of course I can" replied Fett "All I need is a couple of stormtroopers to keep the defences busy. Oh, and they won't be coming back"

"That is of no concern to the Empire" said Vader.

"Good then, I suppose" said Fett "I'll get ready" He exited the bridge. Vader walked up to the window and looked at the desert planet.

"Pathetic dust ball of a planet, isn't it?" said Ozzel "I don't know what anyone could see in it" He and Piett exited the bridge. Vader clenched his fist as he remembered his mother's last words and the calls of Tusken Raiders.

_Meanwhile_

Maral Hatana watched the two Jedi as they walked down the corridor. She heard her hologram projector buzz. She turned it on and it projected a hologram of Vader.

"Master..." said Hatana quietly whilst bowing her head in respect "Is the negotiating going as planned?"

"It is" replied Vader "Jabba has already begun to sway towards joining the Empire. But to make him agree to our terms, we'll need to capture Captain Solo and bring him back to Jabba in 24 hours"

"Master, there are two Jedi here" said Hatana.

"Then keep them distracted" replied Vader. Hatana's smile widened.

_Meanwhile deeper in the temple_

The super tactical droid walked through a corridor. A stormtrooper walked up to him.

"Sir, we've captured the intruder" said the stormtrooper.

"Good work" replied the super tactical droid. He looked down the hallway. Two dark troopers held a female figure by the wrists and dragged her towards him. They cast her down in front of him. The female figure was the Theelin bounty hunter Latts Razzi, who looked no older then she was during the Clone Wars. She looked up at the super tactical droid. "Who are you?"

"A bounty hunter" replied Latts "Nothing else. I'm just trying to find my way out of this place. Do you mind telling me where the exit is" She smirked.

"Don't think for one minute that you can outsmart me" said the super tactical droid. One of the dark troopers removed Latts' grappling boa. "You are a rebel spy who's been sent here to spy on our operations here. Tell me, where is the Rebel base?!"

"Two thing" smirked Latts "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, and I don't take orders from a droid that looks like he's been assembled from pieces of Junk. Were you a failed attempt that the Jawas made when they ran out of droids to sell, or did the Empire run out of human generals so they had to make a stop at Raxus Prime?" She smirked.

"Humour is not logical" said the super tactical droid "Take her to be interrogated" The dark troopers grabbed Latts by the wrists and dragged her off.

_Meanwhile_

Luke, Ahsoka, and the rebel troopers walked further through the corridor, still unaware that they were being watched. They reached a three-way corridor.

"I think we should split up to cover more ground" said Luke "You two, take the left one" The two rebel troopers walked down the left one. "You two, take the right" The other two took the right one. "We'll take the middle one" He and Ahsoka walked down the middle one.

_Meanwhile_

The two dark troopers walked into a cell and hung Latts up into a containment field. The super tactical droid entered.

"Now, you're going to tell us the names of your contacts and your other allies" said the super tactical droid.

"Do you ever take "no" for an answer?" said Latts "I already told you that I was just a bounty hunter, nothing else. Now, do you mind letting me go so I can get out of this forsaken place?"

"You know, I have the power to make your life extremely unpleasant" said the super tactical droid "So if you tell me your contacts, I might consider sparing your life"

"You're just full of bantha fodder, aren't you?" said Latts. An Imperial riot trooper walked up to her and zapped her in the chest with his electrostaff.

"That was the lowest setting" said the super tactical droid "Can you imagine what the highest is?"

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka walked cautiously through the corridor they went down.

"Where do you think the thing we are looking for is?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm sure; we'll find it soon" said Luke. What they didn't realise was that a Mark IV sentry droid came out of hiding and started following them. They stopped. Luke ignited his lightsabers, turned around quickly, and cut the sentry droid in half.

"What was that?" asked Ahsoka.

"A sentry droid" said Luke.

"Do you think it called for help when you destroyed it?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure about that" said Luke.

_Meanwhile_

A stormtrooper ran into the cell.

"Sir, one of our sentry droids has gone offline" said the stormtrooper.

"No doubt the rebels have come in" said the super tactical droid "You, stay here and watch the prisoner"

"Yes sir" replied another stormtrooper.

"I will conduct these rebels' destruction myself" said the super tactical droid. He and everyone else (except for the stormtrooper he ordered to stay) exited the cell. The stormtrooper walked up to Latts.

"So, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a trash heap of a temple like this?" smirked the stormtrooper. Latts remained silent. "What's the matter? Tooka got your tongue? You were very talkative a few minutes ago" He turned around. Latts lifted her head up and smirked. The containment field only held her arms. She grabbed the stormtrooper with her legs by the neck and kicked him onto the containment field's controls. This made the containment field go offline. She dropped down, got up, grabbed her grappling boa, and exited the cell.

"It seems those few years in carbonite did me well" said Latts to herself.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka heard a rolling sound coming towards them. They turned around and saw three coiled droidekas rolling towards them.

"Destroyers!" exclaimed Luke. He and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers (Ahsoka ignited her green lightsabers because Durge destroyed her yellow one). The droidekas stopped, uncoiled, activated their shields, and started shooting. The two Jedi merely deflected the shots. The super tactical droid entered.

"Well, I didn't expect there to be Jedi" said the super tactical droid "It was a shame that the extermination of your kind wasn't finished"

"Why don't you come over here and be part of it yourself?" smirked Ahsoka.

"Probably because I know the one weakness all Jedi have" said the super tactical droid. A group of dark troopers came out from behind him and pointed their blasters at the two Jedi. "Being outnumbered" The dark troopers began to shoot, but Luke and Ahsoka were able to deflect them. The dark troopers ran forward but each of them was slashed down. The droidekas coiled up and rolled towards them but got cut in half whilst rolling past Luke and Ahsoka. The two Jedi walked towards the super tactical droid. Suddenly, a grappling boa lunged out at the super tactical droid and snapped him in half in the chest. Ratts Lazzi walked out of the darkness.

"He wasn't so tough without his troops" smirked Latts.

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

"Name's Latts Razzi" said Latts "I'm a bounty hunter"

"What are you doing here?" asked Ahsoka.

"Gorga the Hutt sent me here to retrieve some sort of artefact from this temple" replied Latts "He didn't say anything about it being used as an Imperial base. Turns out those Imperials mistook me for a rebel spy. I guess I owe you thanks for distracting that tactical droid so I could escape. Now if you excuse me, I still got an artefact to deliver and it's a long way to Nal Hutta" She exited.

_A few minutes later_

Luke and Ahsoka walked through a large door that led to a large room. Maral Hatana watched them from one of the pillars in the room.

"This is impossible" said Ahsoka "How are we supposed to find something that we've never seen in any form?" Hatana force-gripped the door and pulled it down. They turned around and saw the door crash behind them.

"What just happened?" said Luke. Hatana smiled, jumped off of the pillar, and landed in a shadowy area of the room. "What's happening?" He and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers. They heard evil laughter from the shadowy area. Hatana walked out of the shadows with a big smirk across her black lips. "Hatana, I should've known!"

"Shall we finish what we began on Mygeeto, Luke?" smirked Hatana.

"Where's the negotiating tool?" asked Luke.

"What negotiating tool?" asked Hatana "You were foolish to believe that there was such a thing" Luke realised what was really going on.

"It was all a lie" said Luke "You just needed to keep us busy"

"I'm surprised you believed the lie from the beginning" said Hatana "Whilst we've been playing, the real negotiating has been going on. And it seems that my master has gained the trust of Jabba the Hutt. But enough talk..." She grabbed a pair of duel lightsabers from her belt. "Let's settle this as a...let us say, "aggressive negotiation"!" She ignited the red blades of her lightsabers. She held her lightsabers with the blades pointing backwards (similar to Starkiller). She lunged at them and slammed her lightsabers against theirs, aggressively.

_Meanwhile in the Redemption_

Han and Chewbacca sat in the medical bay with 2-1B and FX-7 acting as medics for them.

"You know, Chew; I'm going to miss being part of the action" said Han. 2-1B walked up to him.

"Don't worry, sir" said 2-1B "From what we know, you should make a rapid recovery"

"Yeah, I just hope it's rapid enough" said Han.

_Meanwhile_

An _Imperial I_-class Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace near the Rebel fleet. Fett and a stormtrooper captain stood in the bridge.

"There it is" said Fett. He started to walk towards the hanger. "Mobilize the troops. Tell them to board the ship and keep the defences busy. Use a few TIE fighters to keep the ship's weaponry busy whilst I board. Make sure the ship isn't destroyed; and if they see Solo, make sure they stun him, not kill him. Understood, captain?"

"Yes sir" replied the stormtrooper captain. Fett exited the bridge. The stormtrooper captain walked over to the ship's comlink. "All troops, board the _Redemption_ now. If you see Captain Solo, stun him don't kill. TIE fighters, keep the ship busy whilst Fett does his work, but don't destroy the ship" A squadron of TIE fighters flew out of the ship's hanger and attacked.

_Meanwhile in the Redemption's bridge_

Captain Yern Taghart (a female Kaminoan captain) was shaken when the ship started coming under attack.

"All troopers, this is Captain Yern Taghart; we're under attack" said Yern Taghart into the ship's comlink.

_Meanwhile_

The lights in the medical bay began to flicker.

"Chewie, I think I've got a bad feeling about this" said Han. Chewbacca growled. "You know, I think that rapid recovery has just completed" He stood up, grabbed his blaster, and walked towards the exit. "You heard her, Chew; we better start defending" Chewbacca stood up and grabbed his bowcaster.

"Sir, I'm not sure that's wise" said 2-1B "We don't know why they've suddenly attacked us for"

"Unless you want the _Redemption_ overrun by stormtroopers, I'm healthy enough to save us from getting blown to bits" said Han

"Take care, sir" said 2-1B. Han and Chewbacca exited.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka duelled with Hatana. Her skills with her lightsabers resembled Vader's but were more unrefined and sloppy. She force-pushed both of them back and made an X-shape with her lightsabers.

"Is that all you've got?" smirked Hatana. Ahsoka jumped up and force-pushed her back. She used her lightsabers to slow down her slide.

"Is that all **you've** got?" smirked Ahsoka. Hatana got up. "Apparently not" She got ready to duel again. Hatana extended her arms out and released blue force-lightning at her. This knocked her into the wall. Luke got up and ignited his lightsaber. Ahsoka got up as well and reignited her lightsaber. Hatana force-gripped five chunks of stone out of the floor and threw them across the room. One of them hit the roof and caused it to collapse. A large chunk flew down and created a large hole in the floor, which Luke, Ahsoka, and Hatana fell down.

_Meanwhile_

A group of stormtroopers came into the hanger of the _Redemption_, shooting rebel troopers and rebel vanguards as they went. Han and Chewbacca ran past, shooting down nine stormtroopers in the process.

"This seems a bit out of place" said Han "Why are the stormtroopers just running blindly into a fight?" Chewbacca groaned and shrugged his shoulders. They heard a hovering sound. Boba Fett came down and landed in front of them. "Boba Fett!"

"Han Solo" said Fett.

"So, is someone hiring you or are you just doing this for the fun of it?" said Han.

"A bit of both" replied Fett "Come quietly or I'll..."

"Kill me?" said Han.

"No, my payers want you alive" said Fett. Chewbacca growled. "But they didn't say anything about your furry friend there" He aimed at Chewbacca who shot at the very energy blast.

"You'll have to make me, Fett" said Han.

"With pleasure" said Fett. He charged at Han and punched the blaster out of his hand. Han then punched the blaster out of his hand. They began to punch each other. Han kicked Fett in the back, but the bounty hunter landed in front of his blaster. Han grabbed his blaster off of the ground and pointed it at Fett.

"Seems you'll have to miss out on this bounty" said Han. Suddenly, Fett turned around and blasted Han. He had it on stun so it merely stunned Han. Fett got up. Chewbacca roared and charged at Fett, who stunned him as well.

"I don't have time for this, big fella'" said Fett "I still have a bounty to collect"

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka woke up in a large dungeon pit area.

"Where are we?" said Ahsoka.

"You're worst nightmare" said a voice. They looked up and saw Hatana standing with both her lightsabers ignited. "It's also where you're corpses will be, very shortly" Luke and Ahsoka jumped up and ignited their lightsabers and were about to strike when they noticed something strange. There was a puddle of water in front of them and there were ripples. The ground was vibrating.

"Something's not right" said Luke.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Ahsoka. The vibrations got louder and more powerful until the thing that was making the vibrations stomped into the room. There, standing down the corridor, was a large jungle rancor. It sniffed the air until it eventually noticed them and roared. "Any ideas?"

"One" said Luke "Run!" He and Ahsoka ran down the corridor to avoid the jungle rancor. Hatana followed them. She wanted to show off her skills with the force by killing the beast that approached them, but she knew that her master would never forgive her if the Jedi were to escape and tell the rest of the Alliance. She caught up with them and started to duel them again, this time whilst running. The jungle rancor ran after them roaring hungrily. They eventually reached the end of the corridor. There was a door. Two stormtroopers came out of it.

"Freeze, Jedi!" said one of the stormtroopers. The two stormtroopers then noticed the jungle rancor approaching. Luke and Ahsoka ran up through the doorway. Hatana followed them. The stormtroopers tried to shoot the jungle rancor but they were too scared to pull the trigger, so they tried to run. But Hatana had used the force to close the door. One of the stormtroopers turned around and tried to shoot the jungle rancor, but got stepped on. The huge beast grabbed the other one by the legs and pulled him back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the stormtrooper whilst getting pulled back. The jungle rancor picked him up by the waist, gobbled him down, and burped.

_Meanwhile_

Jedi Master Byph (now an adult Ithorian) and Jedi Master Zatt Lowick* (now an adult Nautolan) were in one of the rooms of the _Redemption_. A transmission of Captain Yern Taghart came up on a screen.

"Master Byph, Master Lowick, we're under attack" said Taghert "Captain Solo has been captured by the bounty hunter Boba Fett and is being taken to the hanger. Stop Fett before he reaches his ship" Byph and Lowick ran out of the room as fast as they could.

_Meanwhile_

Fett led a hand-cuffed Han towards his ship, _Slave I_.

"Move along, I don't want to be forced to shoot you" said Fett. At that moment, Byph and Lowick ran in and ignited their lightsabers. Fett fired a wrist rocket at them but they dodged. Fett pushed Han into _Slave I_ and ran into the ship. Byph and Lowick ran to stop the ship only to see it take off out of the hanger and go into hyperspace.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka jumped out of the entrance that the door led to. This brought them to the top of the temple. It was now night-time and both of the moons were out. Hatana leapt out of the entrance and slammed her lightsabers against theirs.

"Poor Jedi" smirked Hatana "Your failed Order is now nothing but a fading light in a galaxy that no longer supports you" She laughed evilly.

_Meanwhile_

Latts Razzi was walking out of the temple. She looked up at the two Jedi fighting the Sith assassin.

"No; bring yourself together, Latts" said Latts to herself "They're just two Jedi; they don't need your help. Just get to Nal Hutta and give the artefact to Gorga the Hutt" She grabbed something off her belt. It appeared to be a Jedi Holocron. "Can't be that important" She threw the Holocron into the jungle below. She then swung her grappling boa, grappled onto one of the ledges, and pulled herself up.

_Meanwhile_

"It seems you'll never reach the rank of Knight" smirked Hatana.

"Don't count on it, Sith witch" said Luke.

"Witch?" said Hatana "That's a little harsh, isn't it?" She shot force-lighting at Luke who simply blocked it with his lightsaber. She was suddenly pulled by the leg by a grappling boa that came from Latts.

"You weren't so much of a challenge" smirked Latts. Luke and Ahsoka looked surprised at her return. "Just making us even; you saved my life, I save yours. I guessed that smashing the droid didn't count" Hatana jumped back onto her feet. At that moment, an LAAT/i gunship swooped down and hovered near the ledge. The door opened and revealed a group of rebel troopers with a cloaked figure showing a wolf-like face standing in front of them. He removed the cloak and revealed himself to be a Shistavanen Jedi Master. He leapt out of the gunship, landed in front of them, drew his lightsaber pike, and ignited the green blade.

"Master Opal, you came!" said Luke.

"Sorry for the delay" said Tamu Opal "But we did arrive eventually. Now get back to the ship, I'll take it from here" Luke, Ahsoka, and Latts jumped into the LAAT/i gunship and it flew off to _Home One_. Hatana grinned.

"A Jedi Master; this is what I've been waiting for" said Hatana. She charged towards him but he force-pushed her back. She then leapt at him and started to duel. Opal handled his lightsaber pike like a bō. He showed superior lightsaber defences and skills. He force-pushed her into the ground but she got up again. "I'll rip out your heart for that, Jedi!" She suddenly noticed that a group of rebel troopers had grappled their way up and pointed their blasters at her.

"Surrender" said Opal. Hatana said nothing. "Now!" Hatana noticed that a TIE fighter was flying towards her. She smiled evilly.

"Not this time!" said Hatana. She jumped up into the air, grabbed hold of the TIE fighter, and flew off with it.

*****: I made up Zatt's last name because they never mentioned it in _The Clone Wars_.


	6. Flight of the Shadow

**Author's note**: Once again, thanks for all the good reviews; I'd also like to mention that if you have any suggestions, any at all, feel free to say them.

_Executor, above Tatooine_

Admiral Ozzel walked up to Darth Vader who was still looking at the desert planet of Tatooine.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes to hear of your progress" said Ozzel. Vader turned around.

"Leave this to me" said Vader.

"Of course" replied Ozzel. He exited the bridge. MOXAL walked up to Vader and projected a hologram of the Emperor. Vader kneeled in respect.

"Master, negotiations are working perfectly" said Vader "Jabba now believes the Rebel Alliance is plotting against him. We are reaching our final stages"

"You're doing brilliantly, Lord Vader" said the Emperor "But I can sense that you feel uneasy dealing with Jabba. I know of your past, but don't let it ruin anything"

"I promise, my master" replied Vader.

"Good" said the Emperor "I have a task for you"

"What is thy bidding, my master?" asked Vader.

"Stay with Jabba, until he has made up his mind" replied the Emperor "Make sure his choice isn't change by anyone else. If they try, you know what to do"

"Yes, my master" said Vader. The hologram turned off and he exited the bridge.

_Meanwhile on Wehio_

Luke, Ahsoka, and Latts soared over the battlefield in their LAAT/i gunship. There were no remaining Imperial forces. They landed in front of one of the Rebel _Acclamator I_-class assault ships and got out.

"So, have we taken out every last Imperial military?" asked Ahsoka. There was a rustle in the large bushes. "That answers my question" She and Luke ignited their lightsabers. A dwarf spider droid jumped out of the large bushes and attacked. Rebel troopers started shooting at it. Finally, an AT-TE blasted and destroyed it with its main cannon. A rebel trooper holding a hologram projector walked up to Luke.

"Sir, you have a transmission from Captain Yern Taghert" said the trooper.

"Bring it up" said Luke. A hologram of Yern Taghert appeared.

"Commander Skywalker, I have bad news" said Yern Taghert "Whilst you were fighting the Imperial forces on the planet's surface, a bounty hunter named Boba Fett boarded the _Redemption_ and captured your friend, Captain Solo, and got away"

"Han's gone!" exclaimed Luke.

"I'm afraid so" said Yern Taghert "Master Lowick and Master Byph attempted to stop Fett, but he escaped. We believe Fett was working for the Empire, on account of him using stormtroopers to keep the rest of us busy"

"What would the Empire want with Han?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hatana claimed that Vader was negotiating with Jabba whilst we were fighting" said Luke "What if Jabba has decided to join the Empire in exchange for Han"

"You might be right" said Latts "Jabba keeps mentioning to the Hutt Council about how this Solo guy still needs to pay him back an extra 15% or something. Maybe it's got onto his mind so badly that he'd do anything to get his hands on Solo"

"We can't jump to any conclusions yet" said Ahsoka "Anyway, I guess this is where we part ways, Latts"

"You know, the Empire mistook me for a rebel spy" said Latts "They probably have spread the rumour out; news travels fast, even in a galaxy at war. Don't mind if I hang around for a little while, at least until the war's ended"

_Later_

Luke, Ahsoka, Ackbar, Latts, and R2 stood around the strategy table of the bridge of _Home One_. Life-sized holograms of Mon Mothma, Leia, Rahm Kota, Zatt Lowick, Jat Chai, and Yern Taghart stood around the strategy table as well.

"The temple was bait, and we took it" said Luke "Vader used the time we spent fighting to make a negotiation with Jabba"

"He's right" said Jat Chai "Recent intelligence reports that Vader has been speaking to Jabba"

"We also heard that the Empire framed us for the assassination of Orphank the Hutt" said Kota.

"How did they accomplish that?" asked Leia.

"One of our sniper rifles was found at the scene of the crime" said Kota "We don't know how they managed to accomplish that, but we heard that the Empire will use this frame us in order to make Jabba think that the Alliance is plotting against him"

"But it still doesn't explain why they sent Fett to capture Captain Solo" said Yern Taghart.

"He's a bargaining chip" said Luke "Han had to pay off Jabba but he got sidetracked by us; Jabba wants to get back at him for that"

"It still doesn't explain the severe casualties that were inflicted on the Empire in doing so" said Mon Mothma "How could Vader just let his military get depleted?"

"Credits, vehicles, Imperial lives; Vader doesn't care about any of that" said Luke "They mean nothing to him. He just needed to keep us busy long enough for him to deceive Jabba into making an alliance between the Empire and the Hutt clan. Now Han's gone and we have no idea where they've taken him" It was at that moment that Ceten Jaroo appeared as a life-sized hologram.

"Excuse me, but I believe I might have the answer" said Jaroo. Ahsoka looked closely at him.

"Master...Plo?" said Ahsoka confused.

"Pardon?" asked Jaroo. There was a short silence.

"Sorry; you reminded me of someone I knew" said Ahsoka.

"Anyways, I've thought of a way of finding Captain Solo" said Jaroo "Skywalker, you're close friends with him. Perhaps you can sense where he is in the Force"

"But..." said Luke "I still have a lot to learn"

"Trust your instincts" said Jaroo "Empty your head of any thoughts that cloud your judgment and you'll find him" Luke closed his eyes.

"I can see something..." said Luke "A place I've been to before...deserts...banthas...Tatooine...I can see something else...a ship...a pointed ship...and...breathing..." He opened his eyes suddenly. "The _Executor_!"

"Then you know what you must do next" said Jaroo "Go to Tatooine, track down the bounty hunter, and rescue Captain Solo"

"I will" said Luke.

_A few minutes later_

Luke, Ahsoka, and R2 walked into the hanger of _Home One_.

"So which ship are we travelling to Tatooine with?" asked Ahsoka. She saw Chewbacca doing some maintenance on the _Millennium Falcon_. "What a piece of junk!" Chewbacca growled. "Sorry, Chew. So what's the name of this ship?"

"That's the _Millennium Falcon_" said Luke "Han says that she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts. But that's not the ship we're taking. We're taking this one" He pointed at the _Rogue Shadow_. "The _Rogue Shadow_"

"Now that's a ship" said Ahsoka "How did you get it"

"It used to belong to Captain Juno Eclipse" said Luke "She handed it over to me at the beginning of the Battle of Mygeeto. It has a cloaking device" Chewbacca groaned. "I'm sorry, Chewie; but the Empire probably has defences in case we intervene with Vader's negotiation and a cloaking device might come in handy. Besides, the _Millennium Falcon_ is too well known in Jabba's underworld and they will recognize it immediately. You can come with us if you want; after all, you and Han have quite a history" Chewbacca didn't reply. "I'm sorry, but we can't use the _Falcon_" Chewbacca still didn't reply. "Don't worry, we'll get Han back; I promise" He, Ahsoka, and R2 entered the _Rogue Shadow_. Chewbacca just watched as the hatch closed.

_Meanwhile in the Rogue Shadow_

Luke and Ahsoka prepared the ship for launch.

"So how did Han and Chewie first meet?" asked Ahsoka.

"Han rescued Chewie from a Wookiee slave camp that was being used by the Empire" said Luke "I heard that the Imperial superior cursed them and claimed that they would pay"

"That Imperial must be laughing if he found out that Han has been captured" said Ahsoka. The _Rogue Shadow_ lifted off, flew out of the hanger, and went into hyperspace.

_Meanwhile_

_Slave I_ came out of hyperspace near the _Executor_.

"Here we are, Solo" said Fett "Welcome back to Tatooine. Although he was furious with you the last time I saw him, I'm sure Jabba's going to be pleased to see you"

"So you're working for the Empire and for Jabba on this one" said Han. The ship docked into the _Executor_'s hanger.

_Meanwhile_

Admiral Ozzel watched as _Slave I_ docked in.

_Meanwhile in Jabba's palace_

Music played in Jabba's court as a Twi'lek slave dancer danced before the Hutt. Robonino and Chata Hyoki sat on at a table, drinking.

"It's unbelievable" said Hyoki "Fett gets all the big bounties these days. Solo was going to be our job!"

"I just hope Solo does to Fett what he did to Greedo" said Robonino "You do know what happened to Greedo, right?"

"Sure" replied Hyoki "If you ask me, he had it coming" It was at that moment that Vader entered. Silence fell across the room. He walked up to Jabba. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Has Fett retrieved Captain Solo yet?" translated KT-123.

"Not yet" replied Vader "But I'm certain that it won't take long" Jabba said something else in Huttese.

"Remember that you have a limited time" translated KT-123. Jabba said something else in Huttese. "If the Empire fails to deliver Solo into this court within the time given, consider the negotiations over"

"Understood" replied Vader.

_Meanwhile_

Fett entered the bridge of the _Executor_.

"Consider the job done" said Fett.

"Good, bounty hunter" said Ozzel "MOXAL, contact Lord Vader"

_Meanwhile_

Vader's hologram projector began to buzz. Vader took it out and it projected a hologram of Admiral Ozzel.

"Lord Vader, the bounty hunter was successful" said Ozzel.

"Good work, admiral" said Vader "Now deliver him to Jabba's palace"

"Of course, Lord Vader" said Ozzel.

_Meanwhile in hyperspace_

The _Rogue Shadow_ zoomed through hyperspace. R2 beeped.

"Nearly there, R2" said Luke "By the way, Ahsoka; you mistook Master Jaroo for someone else during the meeting. Who did you mistake him for?"

"Master Plo Koon" replied Ahsoka "He was a Kel Dor Jedi during the Clone Wars. He was my oldest friend; he was the one who found me on Shilli and brought me back to the temple" She looked down slightly. "But even he doubted me during my final times in the Order. Like the rest of the Jedi council, he forgave me and begged me to come back, but I couldn't" Ahsoka looked down further.

"What did happen to you on the day Order 66 was issued?" asked Luke.

"I was walking on Coruscant when I saw Master Paratus ran past me in terror" replied Ahsoka "I could see the Jedi temple burning. It was then that I felt the worse; I could feel many Jedi become one with the Force; Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Stass Allie...even Plo Koon. I could hear him telling me through the Force to one day finish my training and become a Jedi. I intend to do that"

"I know it was sad, but if you had stayed in the Order, you would've been killed too" said Luke "We're among the last of the Jedi; as long as we live, the Order survives" Ahsoka smiled at him.

"You're absolutely right" said Ahsoka. Luke then began to feel something in the Force. "Something wrong, Skyguy?"

"Nothing..." said Luke "Wait; Skyguy?" There was a short awkward silence.

"Sorry; it's just, I used to call Anakin that" said Ahsoka "You don't mind if..."

"No; not at all" replied Luke "It's just...do you mind taking the helm for a little while?"

"No" replied Ahsoka. Luke walked out of the cockpit and into the back room of the _Rogue Shadow_. He kneeled and began to open his mind to the force.

"Luke..." said a voice "Luke..." Luke looked up.

"Ben?" said Luke. The force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in front of him. "Ben! But you were...Vader..."

"I have become one with the Force" said Obi-Wan "I can see you've continued your training by yourself; and I can also see that you've met Ahsoka"

"We've become quite the team" said Luke.

"I can sense that something troubles you" said Obi-Wan.

"It's just...Han's been captured by a bounty hunter named Boba Fett" said Luke "The Empire is trying to make an alliance with the Hutt clan; and Han's their bargaining chip. I have to stop them, or the galaxy might be ruled by an even more powerful tyranny than its ever known"

"Patience, Luke" said Obi-Wan "Sometimes a great leap forward first requires two steps back. The value of patience is that you can see clearly ahead. And remember to believe in yourself and your allies, Luke..." His voice echoed until it was replaced by a different one.

"Luke?" said the voice "Luke? Luke?!" Luke's eyes opened. He turned around and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway. He stood up.

"Sorry" said Luke.

"We've arrived" said Ahsoka. They walked back up to the cockpit and brought the ship out of hyperspace in front of Tatooine.

"Engage cloak" said Luke. The cloaking device was activated.

"So where's Vader?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know" replied Luke "But I can see his ship" He pointed out the window at the _Executor_. Ahsoka gasped.

"That's one big super star destroyer" said Ahsoka "How'd you suppose we get past that?"

"That's why I activated the cloaking device" said Luke "All we need to do is stay calm and fly past it without giving away our position. Simple" They flew past it cautiously.

_Meanwhile_

Jabba's life-sized hologram being projected by MOXAL said something in Huttese.

"Jabba says that he is proud that he will finally get his hands on Solo" translated KT-123. Jabba said something else in Huttese. "The failed excuse of a smuggler will finally pay for crossing the great Jabba the Hutt"

"Speaking of payment; I think I'll need mine soon" said Fett.

"Have patience, my bounty hunting friend" said Ozzel "You'll get your payment soon enough"

_Meanwhile_

"I must say; this is going better than I expected" said Ahsoka. Luke seemed to remain distant. "I can sense something. This was your homeplanet, wasn't it?"

"It was" said Luke.

"So this is means you're home" said Ahsoka. Luke managed a slight smile but he could still remember the fateful moment when he realised what had become of his aunt and uncle. "This was Anakin's homeplanet too"

"Really?" said Luke.

"Yes" replied Ahsoka "Wait, what's that?" A small greenish-brown shape slid across the window. The two looked closer. Suddenly, a mynock leapt out and sucked on the window. They jumped back in shock at it.

"A mynock!" exclaimed Luke "Where did that come from?!" Ahsoka accidently deactivated the cloaking device as she cringed back, making the ship visible again.

_Meanwhile_

"So when do I get paid, anyway?" asked Fett. Ozzel was about to answer until an Imperial officer interrupted them.

"Admiral, a ship has appeared on our sensors" said the Imperial officer. Ozzel looked out the window.

"The _Rogue Shadow_!" said Ozzel "MOXAL, contact Vader immediately" MOXAL projected a life-sized hologram of Vader. "Lord Vader, the _Rogue Shadow_ has appeared. Permission to destroy it"

"Permission granted, admiral" replied Vader.

_Meanwhile_

The hologram of Ozzel turned off. Jabba growled angrily.

"Do not fear, Jabba" said Vader. Two Imperial senate guards walked up beside Vader. "A mere transport like the _Rogue Shadow_ is no match for the _Executor_" The two Imperial senate guards activated their electrostaffs.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka got up off the ground. They saw a group of TIE fighters coming out of the _Executor_'s hanger.

"What did you do?" asked Luke.

"It was an accident" said Ahsoka. The TIE fighters began to shoot at them.

"It's fortunate that this transport is armed" said Luke. He began to shoot at the TIE fighters.

"Die, rebel scum!" said one of the TIE pilots as he shot at the _Rogue Shadow_. However, he just got shot down.

_A few minutes later_

Luke shot down the last TIE fighter.

"Honestly, I don't understand why the Empire builds these things if they just get blown up easily" smirked Luke. At that moment, three Imperial starfighters came out of the _Executor_'s hanger. Their shape resembled a capital H on its side with each of the tips ending with an engine. The cockpit of the starfighter itself was located in the middle of the craft. They were armed with dual blaster cannons. Two of them were coloured white but the middle one was coloured blue. They were _Tyrant_-class starfighters* (better known as Imperial guard starfighters) a type of starfighter used by Imperial guards. The white ones were used by Imperial riot troopers, the blue ones were used by Imperial senate guards, the red ones were used by the Emperor's royal guards, and the black ones were used by shadow guards. The three ships swooped down to attack. R2 beeped nervously. "This isn't going to be easy"

"Now where's the fun in it if it wasn't easy?" smirked Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

Ozzel scratched his chin.

"Fett, we'll give you your payment if you give us just one last job" said Ozzel "Deliver Solo to the Hutt for the Emp..." He turned around only to see that Fett was gone.

_Meanwhile in the hanger_

Fett walked into the hanger. At that moment, MOXAL stood in front of him, his emotionless screen staring Fett in the face; which was hid behind his helmet.

"Got a problem, droid?" threatened Fett "Mind gettin' out of my way?" MOXAL just pointed at _Slave I_. "What are you trying to say; I need to deliver the prisoner?" MOXAL nodded.

_Meanwhile_

Luke swerved upwards as one of the white Imperial guard starfighters chased and shot at him. Suddenly, he pulled up, came up behind the Imperial guard starfighter, and shot it down.

"One down..." said Luke.

"Two to go" said Ahsoka. The other white one chased them. Luke flew towards the _Executor_. Just as he was about to hit the super star destroyer, he pulled up and the Imperial guard starfighter crashed into the _Executor_. This shook the ship slightly.

_Meanwhile_

A group of stormtroopers boarded _Slave I_.

"Come on, we don't have all day" said Fett "I can't transport Solo alone"

_Meanwhile_

"One last ship" said Ahsoka. The remaining Imperial guard ship swerved from side to side and avoided any shots Luke tried to get at it.

"I can't get a clear shot at him" said Luke. At that moment, _Slave I_ flew out of the _Executor_'s hanger.

"Wait; I know that ship" said Ahsoka "That's Fett's ship"

"How do you know?" asked Luke.

"Because I've met Boba Fett before" replied Ahsoka "It was during the Clone Wars. He was just a kid at the time, but he had bid ambitions; one of them being revenge against a Jedi who killed his father"

"His father was killed by a Jedi!" exclaimed Luke.

"Yes" said Ahsoka "Jango Fett; he was the original clone template but he ended up working for the CIS. Master Windu fought him until he killed the bounty hunter. After that, Boba attempted to get revenge on Master Windu. Me and Master Plo travelled to Florrum to track him down. He wasn't alone; there were two other bounty hunters with him—a female bounty hunter of an unknown hybrid named Aurra Sing and a Trandoshan bounty hunter named Bossk" They flew towards _Slave I_.

_Meanwhile_

"I get it" smirked Han "You have to have few stormtroopers to provide cannon-fodder for you whilst you keep away from the dirty work"

"Shut it, Solo!" threatened Fett "I should've frozen you in carbonite; then you'd be less talkative" He looked on the sensors. "Seems we have a rebel on our tail; nothing our the starfighters can't beat"

_Meanwhile_

Luke followed _Slave I_. He was unaware that the blue Imperial guard starfighter followed him. The Imperial senate guard got ready to shoot but got shot down by someone else.

"What was that?" said Luke. They heard roaring coming from the _Rogue Shadow_'s comlink.

"Chewie" said Luke and Ahsoka simultaneously with a smile. They saw the _Millennium Falcon_ fly up to them.

"I just knew you couldn't stay away" said Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

"It seems that the last starfighter was destroyed" said Fett "No matter; they still can't stop us. Credits here I come!" At that moment, the debris of the last Imperial guard starfighter bumped into _Slave I_. "Oh poodoo! We're going to have to make a controlled crash. Everyone, brace yourselves; including you, Captain Solo, you're no good to me dead" _Slave I_ crashed onto Tatooine.

_Meanwhile_

"Now all we have to do is find them on the planet's surface" said Luke.

"Look out!" exclaimed Ahsoka. Another piece of debris from the last Imperial guard ship banged into the _Rogue Shadow_, and they bumped into the _Millennium Falcon_. Both ships crashed towards Tatooine.

"Brace for impact!" shouted Luke. They fell towards a large sand dune. A group of Jawas ran away as both the ships crashed into the sand dune.

_Meanwhile_

"_Slave I_ was knocked aside, but I'm sure they survived" said Ozzel's hologram "I'm certain the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ were destroyed"

"No, admiral" said Vader "I can still sense that they are alive. I want Fett to arrive here on time"

"I'm sure he will" replied Ozzel. The hologram turned off. Jabba began to laugh.

"What do you find funny?" asked Vader. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba requests that everyone exits, except you, dark lord" translated KT-123. Everyone except for Vader, Jabba, KT-123, and the two Imperial senate guards exited. The lights turned off. KT-123 turned on one of Jabba's hologram projectors. Holograms of Marlo the Hutt, Gorga the Hutt, Rotta the Hutt (now grown up and resembling a young Jabba), Arok the Hutt, Pegrea the Hutt (a brown male-persona Hutt), and Lor the Hutt (a grey male-persona Hutt who was the replacement for Oruba the Hutt after his death at the hands of Savage Oppress).

"The Hutt Council" said Vader "It is an honour to meet you at last" Secretly; Vader felt disgusted to be meeting with these greedy, selfish creatures that cared about nothing but money and power.

"This is Lord Vader of the Galactic Empire" said Jabba in Huttese "He has come looking to make an alliance with the Hutt clan"

"Why do you wish that, Sith?" asked Rotta in Huttese.

"The Empire is the main force in the galaxy at this very time" said Vader "But you rule the underworld. Together, we can rule the galaxy like never before"

"It seems logical that you want help from the Hutt clan" said Gorga in Huttese "But what's in it for us?"

"The Empire can provide you with many things" said Vader "Including a seat at the table"

"Perhaps this alliance could be a valuable after all" said Pegrea in Huttese.

"I disagree!" snapped Arok in Huttese "Why should we listen to this charlatan dressed in a black cape? Is it not true, Lord Vader, that the Empire is fighting a war at this very moment?"

"We are" replied Vader "But it makes little difference"

"Oh, but it makes much difference" snapped Arok in Huttese "This is not the Hutts' war and so shall it stay" The other members of the Hutt council nodded their heads.

"The Empire can offer you protection" said Vader.

"It's becoming our war" said Jabba in Huttese "I have heard that my former smuggler—Solo—is using the Rebel Alliance to plot against the Hutt clan. We have sent bounty hunter Boba Fett off to retrieve the failed smuggler"

"We will make our choice once he's been handed in" said Rotta in Huttese. The holograms disappeared. Vader turned around to face Jabba.

"I promise you won't regret this alliance" said Vader.

"I better not, or I'm finished with making deals with the Sith" said Jabba in Huttese.

*****: The _Tyrant_-class starfighters are originals of mine which I based off the design of the Vulture droid concept art for Episode I when it was going to be a starfighter piloted by droids. I thought about using unused concept art, similar to how _The Clone Wars_ used unused concept art for vehicles.

**Author's note**: Lor the Hutt I likened after actor Peter Lorre, similar to how Marlo the Hutt was likened after actor Marlon Brando.


	7. General Krenin

**Author's note**: You may have noticed that I've changed the title of the fic. The reason why is because I don't want to confuse readers with the upcoming series. Also, this chapter may have a few references to Clone Wars Chapter 20; probably because I couldn't think of a better way to introduce the character that I'm introducing in this chapter.

_Salvation II, deep space_

Mon Mothma, Hom Ferm, Rahm Kota, Ceten Jaroo, Jat Chai, and Sasta stood in the bridge of the _Salvation II_. Leia entered.

"Mon Mothma, you summoned me?" said Leia.

"Yes" replied Mon Mothma "Bothan spies have made a major discovery that explains how we were framed for the death of Orphank the Hutt—the Empire has a spy who is in the Hutt clan in some way. We don't know whether it is indeed a Hutt or one of their underlings, but we intercepted a transmission between Vader and this spy that leads to the swamp planet of Rodia. Unfortunately, the spy's voice was so modified that we can't even make out its identity"

"This is the recording that we found" said Jaroo whilst typing into the strategy table. A hologram of an audio wave appeared on the strategy table.

"The sniper rifle has been placed" said a voice that was so modified that it didn't sound like anyone.

"Good work, C...You are doing well" said Vader's voice.

"Indeed" said the other voice "Very soon, the Hutt clan and the Empire will have an allia..." The transmission stopped.

"The transmission stops there" said Jaroo.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Leia.

"We need you to go to Rodia, help Dee Colosor find the transmission" said Mon Mothma "If we move troops to Rodia, it will only make it harder to find the spy"

"I will comply" said Leia whilst bowing. She left the bridge. Mon Mothma disappeared and was replaced by PROXY.

"So it's off to Rodia for the princess" said PROXY.

"Indeed" said Jat Chai.

"Any news of Luke and Ahsoka's status?" asked Kota.

"Unfortunately, no" replied Jaroo "We lost contact with them after they reached the Tatoo system"

"They're alive" said Hom Ferm "I know they are" He looked out at the stars. He walked towards the exit of the bridge.

"Where are you going, master?" asked Kota.

"To Tatooine" replied Hom Ferm "If Vader is indeed there, then Luke and Ahsoka will need help. He's too dangerous" He exited.

"He's becoming much like his former master" said Jaroo.

"Yoda was my master as well" said Kota "He knew many things, and that knowledge was passed on to Hom Ferm"

"Wait a minute, I'm picking up an emergency transmission from the planet of Felucia" said PROXY.

"Put it up" said Kota. PROXY's form changed to that of a male Human Jedi wearing a brown cloak with the hood up and wielding a blue lightsaber. He appeared to be deflected blaster shots with his lightsaber. "Master Hui Carnnon, what is happening to you?"

"Master Kota, I'm trapped on Felucia" said the Jedi "I've found a group of Jedi who have been living in exile, but the Empire followed me here. He's here!"

"Who's here?" asked Jat Chai.

"Vader's top general!" said Carnnon "He has me pinned down! Requesting immediate res..." Two mechanical arms wrapped themselves around his neck and twisted it. "AHHHH..." He disappeared and was replaced by PROXY.

"Master Carnnon!" exclaimed Kota "Do we have a fleet in the Felucia system?"

"Yes" replied Jaroo.

"Tell them to move in" said Kota "PROXY, locate that transmission"

"Yes sir" said PROXY. He typed into the strategy table.

_Meanwhile on Felucia_

Master Carnnon's lifeless body fell to the ground. His hologram projector rolled out of his hand and into a rock. A hologram of Rahm Kota came up.

"Master Carnnon?" said Kota "Master Carnnon, what is your status?" A large metal foot stamped on and crushed the hologram projector. Countless dark troopers surrounded a crashed Separatist _Munificent_-class star frigate on the bleak fungal forests, shooting with their blasters. One of them activated their ARC caster. A super tactical droid walked up to a caped figure standing in front of the crashed ship. The caped figure raised its metal hand to signal the dark troopers to stop. The super tactical turned around.

"Cease fire!" shouted the super tactical droid. All the dark troopers stopped shooting.

_Meanwhile_

A figure peered at the outside through a hole in the crashed ship. The figure was a Bothan Jedi named Heten Feless.

"They've stopped" said the Feless. He walked further into the crashed ship. There were other Jedi inside. Among them were Maris Brood and Ganodi Ueua*. There were other Jedi as well: Chelaa Secura (a female Rutian Twi'lek who was Aayla Secura's niece), Beren Fed (a male Weequay Jedi Master), Tayo Lam (a male Selkath Jedi Knight), Kadir Hol (a male Jedi Defel Jedi Knight), Yas'Daquee (a male Whiphid Jedi Master), and Tameron Galay (a male Human Jedi Padawan).

"There's...no hope...left!" puffed Yas'Daquee "He's...unstoppable!"

"Everyone has a weakness" said Feless.

"But we've seen what he can do" said Maris "It's as if he knows our every move before we do it"

"Strange, isn't it" said Ganodi "After all these years of running and hiding, we finally get gunned down by a general. I never thought it would end this way"

"This is not the ending I had hoped" said Feless "But if this is indeed the end, if we are to join the unfortunate losses of Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge in the Force, I just want all of you to know that it has been an honour fighting alongside you" Yas'Daquee nodded his head. Maris managed a small smile.

"This is the end, Jedi" said a voice. It was rasp and somewhat croaky. "You are surrounded and abandoned. Time to make peace with the Force, for you will become one with it very shortly. I have the power to have you gunned down; however, I wish to have some form of entertainment. Get ready to die fighting; I, General Krenin, will show you no mercy"

"Get ready!" said Feless. He got out his lightsaber and ignited the blue blade. Maris got out her lightsaber tonfas and ignited the green blades, Ganodi got out her lightsaber and ignited the green blade, Chelaa got out her lightsaber and ignited the blue blade, Fed got out his lightsaber and ignited the green blade, Lam got out his double-bladed lightsaber and ignited the blue blades, Hol got out his lightsaber and ignited the orange blade, Yas'Daquee got out his lightsaber and ignited the yellow blade, and Tameron got out his lightsaber and ignited the green blade.

"How do we know when he's coming?" asked Tameron.

"We'll know" said Feless "Careful, we don't know how he's going to enter" Everything remained silent. Finally, Tameron ran outside the ship. "Padawan Galay, no!"

"C'mon!" said Tameron "Where are you?! Show yourself!" Suddenly, two mechanical arms came down, grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him up. He was pulled up to a ledge. It was Krenin who had pulled him up. All that could be seen of the general was his mechanical arms and two orange eyes with black pupils. Krenin stroked his fingers across Tameron's neck. "Do your worst!" Suddenly, Krenin slit his throat with his fingers and dropped the body onto the ground. Feless ran over to the body and kneeled down.

"No!" said Feless. He stood up. "Where are you? If you wanted us to die fighting, you would've shown yourself by now" Suddenly, a large monster jumped down and landed in front of him. It was General Krenin, Vader's top general and a feared war master known across the galaxy. He was a Chistori cyborg whose body cybernetics resembled General Grievous'. The best description of his appearance was that he looked like Grievous but as a Chistori rather than a Kaleesh. He wore a cape like Grievous and he had a lightsaber (which was originally Shaak Ti's) on his waist. He picked up Tameron's lightsaber and placed it on his waist. He then stepped forward and steered Feless in the eyes. He had a bloodthirsty look in his orange Chistori eyes. Feless swung his lightsaber but Krenin jumped into the air and landed onto the top of the crashed ship.

"I'm guessing that was Krenin" said Maris. Feless walked back inside.

"Everyone stay on guard" said Feless "I've heard stories about how he played a part in the Great Jedi Purge" They walked around, never letting their guard down. Krenin watched from above. He got out Shaak Ti's and Tameron's lightsabers. Suddenly, he jumped down and landed behind them. He then ignited the blue and green blades. The Jedi turned around. He ran at them and clashed his lightsabers against each of theirs. He started to engage Yas'Daquee. They clashed violently. He then head-butted and knocked out the Whiphid Jedi then kicked him across the room.

"No!" exclaimed Maris. Chelaa ran at Krenin and force-pushed him into the roof. However, he grabbed the roof with his hands, caught the lightsabers with his feet, and reignited the blades. He then started to duel Chelaa until he pushed her into a rock and knocked her unconscious. He then let go of the roof and caught his lightsabers back into his hands. Ganodi ran at him but Krenin grabbed her by the throat with his foot and slammed her into the ground. Lam ran up to him and clashed with the Chistori cyborg. Suddenly, Krenin slashed Lam in the neck with his blue lightsaber, killing the Selkath Jedi. Fed and Hol ran at him and clashed their lightsabers against his violently. However, he cut their lightsabers in half and slashed them in the chest, killing both of them.

"We have to stop him" said Feless. He and Maris ran at Krenin and clashed their lightsabers against his. Krenin kicked Feless out of the way and Maris engaged the cyborg herself.

"You don't scare me!" said Maris "You're no Vader!" Krenin grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall.

"Maris!" exclaimed Feless. Krenin turned around, his orange eyes looking vicious at the Bothan Jedi. The two clashed against each other. Feless jumped back, force-grabbed a boulder, and threw it at Krenin who merely cut it in half with his lightsabers. Krenin then charged at Feless and punched him into the wall. Feless fell to the ground in pain. Krenin chuckled evilly, walked up to the injured Jedi, and started to stroke him across the chin.

"You have failed!" laughed Krenin "Time to die, Jedi! Know that I was your death and that the Jedi Order has failed!" He raised his blue lightsaber, ready to kill Feless. Suddenly, four LAAT/i gunships came down from the Rebel fleet above Felucia. They smashed into the crashed ship and circled Krenin. The cyborg general looked at the ships, unintimidated. Feless got up. A rebel trooper got out of one of the LAAT/i gunships.

"You came!" said Feless.

"Of course we did" said the trooper. Krenin jumped to the roof.

"Stop him!" shouted Feless. The gunships started to fire upon the Chistori cyborg. A group of rebel troopers got out of the LAAT/i gunships and brought the injured Jedi aboard. They carried the unconscious bodies of Maris, Chelaa, Ganodi, and Yas'Daquee aboard the gunships.

"We're ready to leave" said the rebel trooper.

"What are you doing?!" said Feless "We have to stop Krenin; he must be captured"

"We have to bring you back, or the survivors will die" said the rebel trooper. Feless and the rebel trooper boarded one of the LAAT/i gunships. They flew out of the crashed ship, leaving behind the Jedi-killing Krenin. Feless looked at the unconscious body of Maris who was being treated by rebel field medics.

"Maris!" said Feless.

"She's fine" said one of the rebel field medics "So are the other three"

"Other three?" said Feless confused "B-but...there has to be more survivors"

"There wasn't" said the rebel trooper "I'm sorry; but the others are dead" Feless closed his eyes.

"They are one with the Force now" said Feless "I'll always remember them. I only hope this war is coming closer to an end"

_Meanwhile_

The dead body of Tayo Lam lay in the mud. His double-bladed lightsaber lay next to his hand. Krenin walked up to the body, picked up the lightsaber, and placed it on his waist. He then walked out of the crashed ship and watched as the LAAT/i gunships fled. He laughed evilly.

"Run, Jedi!" laughed Krenin "You are only escaping an unstoppable force. One day, all of your kind will be...extinct!"

*****: I made up Ganodi's last name because _The Clone Wars_ never mentioned it.

**Author's note**: The back-story below explains the reason why Krenin looks like Grievous.

**Krenin's back-story**: Krenin was originally a Chistori gladiator who spent years in the arena on Cato Neimodia, three years before the Clone Wars started. Eventually he left the pits and decided to do his life-long dream—to become a Jedi, a knight of the Republic. However, Master Yoda and Master Windu didn't allow him in—firstly because he was too old, but mainly because he wasn't even Force-sensitive. With his ambitions crushed, Krenin cursed the Jedi and claimed that he would one day destroy them. The year after the foundation of the Galactic Empire, he was driving a speeder on Malastare when he had an unfortunate accident and crashed. When he woke up, he found himself in a medical lab on Kamino. He was mortally wounded by the accident. Vader claimed to him that if he would accept the offer of becoming a general in the Imperial army, they would rebuild his body and allow him to hunt down Jedi. He accepted. They used schematics that were used for Grievous when the Separatists rebuilt him. Ever since then, he became Vader's top general and enjoyed wiping out the few remaining Jedi that were left in the galaxy.


	8. Back to Tatooine

**Author's note**: The inspiration for General Krenin came whilst I was creating a character that could do most of Vader's dirty work. Although I've never played _Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast_, I got the inspiration of the appearance of Krenin from the game's main antagonist—a Chistori Dark Jedi named Desann. His appearance (as I said in the previous chapter) is basically Grievous but as a Chistori. His voice I likened after Steven Blum's portrayal of Killer Croc in _Batman: Arkham Asylum_.

_Tatooine_

Boba Fett and the stormtroopers emerged from the crashed _Slave I_.

"That was a rough landing" said Fett. He looked at his crashed ship. "You guys are only fortunate that my ship's not beyond repair. There's still time; I guess I'll check to see if there's anything to salvage. The rest of you, guard Solo" He walked back into the ship to see if he could salvage anything.

_Meanwhile_

Chewbacca emerged from the crashed _Millennium Falcon_. Luke and Ahsoka emerged from the crashed _Rogue Shadow_.

"Any broken bones?" asked Ahsoka.

"Don't think so" said Luke. R2 beeped as he emerged. "If only we could say the same for the ships. They may be repairable, but we don't have the time for it. The _Shadow_'s communication's dead. How's the _Falcon_'s, Chewie?" Chewbacca groaned. "Same thing, huh? So it seems we can't contact the fleet" He looked over in the distance. He noticed that they had landed 20 meters from Mos Eisley. "Any money?" Chewbacca groaned and gave them some money. "Okay; I guess we could buy a speeder. Chewie, stay here with the ships whilst we buy a speeder and track down Fett"

"And see if you can salvage anything that you can build a communications device with" said Ahsoka. Chewbacca groaned. Luke, Ahsoka, and R2 walked off to Mos Eisley.

"Do you think he can contact the fleet?" asked Luke.

"Trust me, he can" said Ahsoka "It was thanks to him that we managed to call in a group of Wookiees"

"Good to know" said Luke "I just hope we can get Han back before Fett gets him to Jabba's Palace. Even now, Vader's forces are on the move"

_Meanwhile above Coruscant_

A _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle flew towards Coruscant. It descended down through the city. It finally reached an Imperial building and landed. A group of stormtroopers stood in line in front of it. Two Imperial riot troopers stood in front of the hatch of the shuttle. The hatch opened and General Krenin strutted out towards an elevator. The Imperial riot troopers followed behind him. He entered the elevator and went up to a room that had a hologram table in the middle of it. He typed into the panel.

"Let's see what news we have from Vader's little assassin" said Krenin. A life-sized hologram of Maral Hatana wearing a cloak with the hood up appeared on it. "Hatana, have you succeeded in your task?"

"I have" replied Hatana "The Jedi took the bait; they were distracted and Vader's negotiations have begun" She looked down at Krenin's waist. "And I see that you were successful in hunting down Jedi. So, where are you going to put the new ones?" Krenin grabbed his double-bladed lightsaber and looked at it.

"Vader's training has indeed provided me with many trophies" said Krenin "But these two new lightsabers are not for displaying. I shall use them in combat; many Jedi shall fall at their blades" Hatana smirked evilly.

"Very soon; the Rebel Alliance shall be fighting both the Empire and the Hutt clan" said Hatana.

_Meanwhile_

Boba Fett, the stormtroopers, and the hand-cuffed Han Solo walked through Mos Eisley.

"With all communications fried, we'll have to find some transport" said Fett "Only fortunate that we landed near Mos Eisley. Hmmm...What do we have here?" He looked over at a garage. There were remains of vehicles scattered around it and a group of DUM-series pit droids carrying stuff around. He walked up to the garage. A Snivvian came out.

"Hello" said the Snivvian "Welcome to _Dime's Garage_"

"Who's in charge here?" asked Fett.

"That would be me—Dime" said the Snivvian "Is there anything you want here?"

"Do you have a transport?" asked Fett "It has to be the fastest and can hold a lot of troops"

"We've got one of those" said Dime "It's the fastest transport I have"

"How much?" asked Fett.

"Not much, not much...just 90,000 wupiupi" said Dime.

"I think I have a better price" said Fett. He pointed his blaster at Dime. "Your own life" Dime put his hands up alarmed.

"Woah, woah, woah; let's just think about this!" begged Dime "What is your terms?"

"I'll let you live if you give this transport to me for free" said Fett.

"Okay; deal!" said Dime. He walked off to get the transport.

_Meanwhile above Rodia_

A Rebel _Consular_-class cruiser came out of hyperspace above the swamp planet. It descended down and landed in the bubble-domed Senatorial Palace. Leia was piloting the ship with C-3PO sitting next to her.

"My lady, are you sure it is wise coming here?" asked C-3PO.

"Don't worry about me, 3PO" replied Leia "I'll be fine. If I contact you if I need help, just call for troops" She exited the ship.

"Alright" said C-3PO to himself "If she calls for help, I'll call for help; that's all I have to do" Leia walked through the palace until she reached the tower. Tee Colosor stood there. Leia greeted him in Rodese. He greeted her in Rodese back.

"It is good to see you again" said Tee Colosor "But why are you here?"

"The Empire has a spy located on Rodia" said Leia "I've been sent here to find him"

"Hopefully we **can** find him" said Tee Colosor.

_A few minutes later_

Leia walked through the Senatorial Palace. It was now sunset. She didn't notice that an IG-87 sentinel droid* watched her from above. IG-87 sentinel droids' appearance was crossed-between an IG-86 sentinel droid and IG-88. He looked down at her.

"Boss, I've spotted someone" said the assassin droid into his comlink "I think she's a rebel"

"Are you sure?" asked a voice through his comlink.

"Her facial-features match one that I've seen on data files" replied the assassin droid into his comlink "I'm moving into position now" He sneaked down to the ground. He snuck up behind Leia and jumped in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked the stunned Leia.

"You're coming with me" said the assassin droid "My boss wishes to speak with you"

"Who is your boss?" asked Leia.

"You'll find out soon enough" said the assassin droid.

"Tell him that I'm not intimidated by him, whoever he is" said Leia. She turned to walk away.

"Do you fancy this, then?" asked the assassin droid whilst getting out a blaster and pointing it at her. Leia turned around.

"Where is your boss?" asked Leia.

"Come with me" said the assassin droid. He led her away.

_Later_

It was now night time on Rodia. There was a palace located on a small island. It resembled Jabba's but had strange turquoise lighting on it. There was a Bith band playing music in the main audience chamber. Unspecified Rodians, Niktos, Weequays, Ithorians, and Gotals chatted amongst themselves as the music played. A large turquoise blob sat next to a smoking device and a gorg bowl. IG-87 sentinel droids stood guard in the room. The assassin droid entered with Leia.

"Boss, I've brought you a rebel" said the assassin droid.

"Who are you?" asked Leia "If you think the Rebel Alliance is intimidated by hostage taking, then you're..." A gorg wriggled its way out of the gorg bowl, only for the turquoise blob to grab it and gobble it up. Leia was horrified. The turquoise blob turned around, revealing itself to be a Hutt. His eyes were amber and he wore a turquoise feather-headdress. He was also covered with orange tattoos and wore gold rings on his fingers and tail. He also had a teal tattoo of the Zann Consortium logo on his belly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cadfurew the Hutt" replied the Hutt.

"I've heard about you" said Leia "You're Jabba's brother"

"I see you know your Hutts" said Cadfurew. He smoked his smoking device and blew out lots of grey smoke into Leia's face. She closed her eyes as this happened.

"What exactly do you want me for?" asked Leia.

"That's for me to know and for you to worry about" replied Cadfurew.

"But..." said Leia.

"Throw her in the dungeons, already!" demanded Cadfurew. The assassin droid grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the dungeons. Cadfurew gave her an evil stare as she was taken away and blew out more smoke.

"Let go of me!" snapped Leia.

"Resistance is useless!" said the assassin droid.

"I have powerful friends!" said Leia.

"Resistance **is** useless!" said the assassin droid. He reached a cell, opened the door, kicked her in, locked the door, and walked off.

"Your boss will regret this!" said Leia.

"RESISTANCE IS USELESS!" shouted the assassin droid. He walked off.

_Meanwhile_

Luke, Ahsoka, and R2 had purchased an XP-38 sport landspeeder from a Bith in Mos Eisley.

"Here you go" said Luke whilst giving the Bith some money. He and Ahsoka looked over at a Pacithhip beggar being threatened by a Trandoshan. The Trandoshan had a blaster pointed at the Pacithhip.

"Please, don't hurt me!" begged the Pacithhip "I have a wife and children to feed!"

"I'll teach you to pickpocket from me!" snarled the Trandoshan.

"I know how to deal with this" said Ahsoka.

"I've got it" said Luke. He walked up to the Trandoshan. "You don't want to hurt him"

"I don't want to hurt you" said the Trandoshan whilst lowering his blaster.

"You want to sell your gun and start a new non-violent life" said Luke.

"I want to sell my gun and start a new non-violent life" said the Trandoshan. He walked off.

"I figured mind-tricks out myself" said Luke.

"You know; when I said "I know how to deal with this", I was referring to doing that" said Ahsoka. She gave the Pacithhip some money. "Here you go"

"Thank you!" said the Pacithhip.

"No problem" replied Ahsoka. She turned back to Luke. "So; we've got the landspeeder, Skyguy; how do we expect to find Han on time?"

"Perhaps we could ask one of the locals" said Luke.

"Which one?" asked Ahsoka. Mos Eisley was filled with characters. There was a Swokes Swokes gorgmonger, a family of Aleenas, a group of feral nunas, a ronto carrying Jawas and spices, an ASP-series droid carrying crates, an RA-7 protocol droid, a lone GNK power droid, and many other aliens, creatures, and droids. They also noticed that there was a Toydarian wearing a pit droid helmet as a hat sitting at a stand. He was arguing with some pit droids.

"Perhaps he's seen something" said Luke. They walked over to the Toydarian.

"Excuse me, we're looking for someone" said Luke "We're wondering if you've seen him"

"Hey; what do you think you're doing?" snapped the Toydarian in Huttese "You can't just come here and mess around. You outlanders think you know..." He suddenly noticed the lightsabers on their belts. "Wait; Jedi! Two Jedi! Please, don't hurt me! I've done nothing! I promise I won't turn you over to the Empire; I'm not even affiliated with them!" He accidently knocked one of his tools off his stand.

"My name's Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker" said Luke. The Toydarian remained silent.

"You're...Ani's son?" said the Toydarian "Ani...has a son?" He smiled. "You're Ani's son!" He chuckled and started to fly.

"You knew my father?" asked Luke.

"Of course I do" said the Toydarian "Watto's the name, selling's the game. I knew Ani ever since he was just a nipper; he and his mother were...well, my slaves. Don't worry; I treated them better than you'd think. They were more like my workers than my slaves. Anyways, he was my salve until a few decades ago. You see, it was day when a group of outlanders came to Mos Espa looking for a hyperdrive"

"Who were they?" asked Ahsoka.

"There were four of them" replied Watto "There was this fella' who seemed to think that he was a Jedi; mainly because he tried to do some sort of Jedi mind-trick on me. Even if it was a mind trick, it wouldn't even have worked on me because I'm a Toydarian. There was also this handmaiden and..." He looked at R2. "..that droid"

"That was three" said Luke "You said there were four" Watto thought for a second"

"Oh yeah; the fourth!" said Watto "He was this Gungan who seemed to be...well, clumsy. He rearranged things in my store. It took me all night to get things back in shape. I don't know why they didn't just leave him here; but it was fortunate that he wasn't left on this planet..."

"Just cut to the chase" said Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah!" said Watto "As I was saying, the guy who thought he was a Jedi tried to use Republic credits to buy a hyperdrive. I told him that they were of no use around here. I thought I had heard the last of him; but he showed up the next day, this time wanting both the hyperdrive and the boy. I made a deal with him to bet on a podrace. He wanted to free both the boy and his mother, but I said that no pod was worth two slaves. I used a chance cube to figure out which one he would take and which one would be left with me. Blue the boy, red his mother. I was hoping to keep the boy, but it landed on blue; even though I loaded the dice to...Anyways, I thought I would still win because I betted on the best podracer. Turns out the boy won. I lost everything! I never saw that fella' again, but Ani returned a decade later, looking for his mother. I told him that I sold her to a farmer named Lars—or at least I think his name was Lars. Never saw him after that" He began to look around. "Perhaps you can help me out a bit; he owed me a lot of money. I had to move from Mos Espa to here in Mos Eisley in order to find business. I have no one to work for me except those wacko pit droids"

"That's not very nice!" said one of the pit droids.

"Quiet, you!" snapped Watto.

"Sorry, we can't help you right now" said Luke "We're looking for someone and we've wondered whether you've seen him

"Oh, of course, you said" said Watto "So, what does he or she look like?"

"Have you seen a man wearing green Mandalorian armour with a group of stormtroopers?" asked Luke. Watto thought for a second.

"I think I recall seeing him walk over to _Dime's Garage_" said Watto. He pointed at _Dime's Garage_.

"Thanks" said Luke "How can we pay you back?" Watto looked at their new landspeeder.

"That's quite a sleek landspeeder, you've got there" said Watto "Trade for the advice I've given you?"

"Maybe later" said Luke "Right now, we're using it" Luke and Ahsoka ran off to _Dime's Garage_.

"R2, keep an eye on the speeder" said Ahsoka. R2 whistled and guarded the landspeeder. A Jawa walked up to him but he zapped it in the stomach and it ran off screaming. Luke and Ahsoka's running startled a dewback and caused a pit droid to drop a crate that it was carrying. It also frightened a group of scurriers. They stopped in front of Dime.

"Woah, easy there!" said Dime as they skidded to a halt "Okay, what can I do you for?"

"Have you seen a man wearing green Mandalorian armour?" asked Luke.

"Why yes I have" said Dime "He was here half an hour ago"

"Did he have a group of stormtroopers and a prisoner with him?" asked Luke.

"He did" replied Dime "The guy in Mandalorian armour was looking for a fast transport. I told him that I had one but it would cost 90,000 wupiupi. He didn't take it that well and pointed his blaster at me. I had to give it to him for free; but I don't like to give things away free when they've been rude to me, so I only gave it enough fuel to go from here to 50 miles outside Jabba's Palace"

"Let's go" said Ahsoka. They ran back to their new landspeeder.

"Hey!" shouted Dime "What about me? I don't just give away information for free!"

*****: The IG-87 sentinel droids are originals

**Author's note**: So this is chapter 8. It's getting near the end of the story; I think I only have two more chapters after this one.


	9. Duel in the Jundland Wastes

**Author's note**: Although I didn't describe it, I likened Cadfurew the Hutt's voice after one of the alien scammers from _Futurama: Bender's Big Score_, the one voiced by Frank Welker. Also, I of course got the assassin droid saying "Residence is useless" off _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

_Rodia_

Leia sat in the dungeon she had been thrown into. It was then that she accidently pushed a brick in the wall with her elbow. It fell out onto the other side.

"What the?" said Leia to herself. She then pushed out another brick which fell out onto the other side as well. She then pulled out six more bricks. It turned out that the concrete was so old that it was becoming nothing more than dust. She squeezed through it and snuck through the hallways until she heard talking.

"The negotiations are going as planned" said a deep voice with strange breathing.

"Of course they are" said Cadfurew's voice. Leia corner covered around a corner and peered out. She saw that everyone had left the main audience chamber and Cadfurew was by himself. A turquoise and navy blue R4-series agromech droid was projecting a hologram of Darth Vader. "Because Jabba's got a brain the size of a grain maggot, that's why; he only became successful because he was papa Zorba's favourite!"

"Cadfurew is conspiring with the Empire!" said Leia quietly to herself.

"It will not take long" said Vader "Once Solo is delivered to Jabba's Palace, he will agree to an alliance with the Empire"

"And it's all thanks to me—Cadfurew the Hutt" said Cadfurew "I was the one who got my men to steal a rebel sniper rifle and got them to blow Orphank's brains out. Jabba believed it because he's so gullibly" Leia's eyes widened.

"I admit; the Empire wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for you" said Vader.

"And in return, I ask for just one thing" said Cadfurew "Just one little thing—to be leader of the Hutt clan. Jabba's not worthy enough to lead us to war"

"It will be done once we've gained the other Hutts' trust" said Vader. The hologram turned off. Cadfurew smoked his smoking device and blew out more grey smoke. The agromech droid started beeping. His beeps sounded like a R4-P17's beeps but more electronic. Leia started walking back towards her cell. She saw her blaster and her hologram projector on a table. The assassin droid had confiscated them off her when he took her to her cell. She placed her blaster back on her belt and turned on the hologram projector. It projected a hologram of C-3PO.

"Why, Mistress Leia; you're calling" said C-3PO "Is anything the matter?"

"3PO, I've found the spy" said Leia "But you must send help, quick. The spy is a Hutt named Cadfurew—he's Jabba's brother. Make sure you tell the troops to capture him, not kill him; I want answers from him"

"Okay then" said C-3PO "I shall do it straight..." Suddenly, an assassin droid snuck up behind Leia, grabbed her by the arm, causing her hologram projector to fall on the floor, and crushed it with his foot. Another assassin droid came up to Leia

"You weren't using that, were you?" said one of the assassin droids.

_Meanwhile in Leia's ship_

"Hello?" said C-3PO into the ship's hologram projector as Leia's hologram flickered off "Hello? Oh my, she might be in trouble! I have to call for troops. But what should I do once they arrived. Oh, if only R2 were here; he'd know what to do. He'd probably come up with a plan. So I guess it's up to me—Mistress Leia's protocol droid. She could be dead right now, or worse. Wait, I'm not sure if there's anything worse than death. They're probably is; but death is the worst thing that can happen to one at this moment, I guess" He typed into the ship's panel. "Well, here it goes"

_Meanwhile on Tatooine_

It was now sunset on the desert planet. An eopie skeleton lay in the desert sands. Two womp rats ran up to it and started to fight over a leg bone. However, they both scurried away when Luke, Ahsoka, and R2 sped past in their landspeeder. Luke looked off in the distance. He suddenly stopped the speeder and got out. Ahsoka got out as well and pulled R2 out.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Ahsoka. They had stopped at the Lars homestead. Luke walked up to two tombstones. She ran up to him. "It's just an old homestead" Luke kneeled done at the tombstones. One of them was titled _Owen Lars_ and the other one was titled _Beru Lars_. "This place means something to you, doesn't it?"

"This is where I grew up" said Luke "I lived here with my aunt and uncle. I always dreamed of something greater than this, but they always wanted me to stay on this planet. It all changed the day we bought R2 and 3PO from a group of Jawas. We were unaware that R2 held the technical readouts of the Death Star and that the Empire was pursuing them. R2 went out looking for Obi-Wan and I followed him in the morning. Whilst we were out looking for him, Imperial troops tracked down the Jawas and found out where the droids were. This led them to the homestead. When I came back to help, it was too late. The troops had executed them" Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Luke" said Ahsoka.

"It was then that I decided to become a Jedi" said Luke "I was reluctant when Obi-Wan first gave me the offer, but I knew that I had to do it, follow in my father's footsteps" Ahsoka stood back slightly to give him space. R2 came up to them beeping.

"Give him a moment, R2" said Ahsoka.

"No; he's right" said Luke whilst standing up "We have to keep moving" They got back into the landspeeder. "I know what Han would say—"Every minute you waste means someone else dies!"" They sped off. What they didn't realise was that a large krayt dragon watched and followed them.

_Meanwhile in Jabba's palace_

The Max Rebo band played music. Darth Vader began to sense something. He turned over to his two Imperial senate guards.

"Stay here" said Vader "Make sure Solo is delivered on time; and if you see any rebels, kill them" The two Imperial senate guards nodded their heads. Vader turned to the exit. Ephant Mon stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Ephant Mon.

"It is none of your concern" said Vader.

"Oh, it is" said Ephant Mon "Even if you manage to deliver Solo, Jabba will never side with you" Vader ignited his lightsaber. The music suddenly stopped.

"If you value your own life, Chevin, then you'll stand aside" said Vader. Ephant Mon reluctantly stood aside. Vader exited. Max Rebo gave a somewhat timid look at Jabba.

"Now, back to the music" said Jabba in Huttese. Max and Droopy McCool started playing again, as did the rest of the band. "Ephant Mon, you shouldn't argue with that Sith"

"Jabba, with all due respect, he is dangerous" said Ephant Mon "Sith are not to be trusted"

"Do not fear, I have this under control" said Jabba in Huttese.

_Meanwhile_

Luke, Ahsoka, and R2 sped along in their landspeeder across the sand. Luke began to sense something. He stopped and got out.

"Why are we stopping this time?" asked Ahsoka whilst getting out and pulling R2 out.

"I can sense something" said Luke "Vader's here, on this planet"

"Are you sure?" asked Ahsoka.

"I know he is" replied Luke.

"Then why did we stop?" asked Ahsoka.

"Because I'm going to face him" said Luke.

"What!?" exclaimed Ahsoka "But...He's too powerful"

"I have to" said Luke "He's looking for us. He knows we're here to save Han"

"Then I'm coming with you" said Ahsoka "He's too dangerous for any single Jedi to face alone"

"No" said Luke "You have to save Han"

"I'm not leaving you" said Ahsoka.

"If the bounty hunter delivers to Jabba on time, the Hutt clan will align with the Empire" said Luke "It's more than just about Han, it's also about the future of the Alliance"

"But..." said Ahsoka. She looked down slightly. "...Vader will kill you"

"Then it will be up to you" said Luke "Remember to take care of Han and Leia if I don't make it"

"But I thought..." said Ahsoka "...I thought we could..."

"What?" asked Luke.

"I don't know" replied Ahsoka "But we might find out someday" Luke put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"You must understand that we're taking different paths now" said Luke "And there's something you need to know—Vader killed Anakin"

"W-what!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Obi-Wan told me" said Luke "He told me that Vader betrayed and murdered him" The three of them stood as the suns set and their silhouettes were caste.

_Meanwhile_

The two assassin droids pulled Leia up to Cadfurew. GY-Z9 (Cadfurew's agromech droid) beeped as this happened.

"So, you tried to escape?" smirked Cadfurew.

"We also believe that she was spying on you" said one of the assassin droids.

"Spying?" said Cadfurew "So you're a rebel spy, huh?"

"You're the spy" said Leia "You are the one responsible for all of this"

"Sure, but what are ya' gonna' do about it?" smirked Cadfurew "Oh, and also, you've got no chance left. You may have been spying on me, but you're also the perfect rebel for me to frame as an assassin"

"Hello?" said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw C-3PO standing in the doorway.

"3PO!" said Leia quietly to herself.

"What's this?" said Cadfurew.

"I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations" replied C-3PO.

"What would a protocol droid like you being doing in my palace?" asked Cadfurew.

"Just having a look around, that's all" replied C-3PO.

"Take that droid to the smelters" said Cadfurew.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said C-3PO.

"And why not?" asked Cadfurew.

"What if I said that there is a group of rebel troopers outside who are ready to come in and attack on my mark?" asked C-3PO. There was a short silence then Cadfurew laughed. His laugh was bizarre.

"Looks like you've got one screw loose, droid" smirked Cadfurew "Take him away" Two more assassin droids came out from the shadows and walked up to C-3PO. Suddenly, one of them was shot down. A group of rebel troopers ran in. "Uh-oh! This is the part where I make my leave!" He tried to slither away, but he was extremely slow. "Curse this curse of having no legs!" The assassin droids started to shoot at the rebel troopers, but got shot down easily. Leia grabbed her blaster and ran up to Cadfurew. The rebel troopers surrounded the Hutt. "AHHHH!" He put his hands up. "Don't shoot!"

"We're not going to" said Leia "Probably because I want answers. First off, why are you helping the Empire?"

"Oh, so you really wanna' know that?" said Cadfurew "Really, hmm? Hmm?"

"Just say you're reason why" said Leia.

"Don't you see it?" said Cadfurew "We're living in a galaxy at war. At this time, you have to choose sides or face being destroyed. And I learned that if it's not your war, choose the winning side. I knew that the other Hutts would never agree to join the Empire, so I pulled together this scheme to make them join the Empire, and, as a stroke of luck, make me the leader of the Hutt clan"

"It seems that you're not going to be leader of anything" said Leia "Funnily enough, it's because you tried to join the Empire that this happened to you" Cadfurew sighed.

_Meanwhile_

It was now night-time on Tatooine. All three of the moons were out. Vader stood in a clearing in the Jundland Wastes. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Luke walked into the clearing.

"So we meet at last, young Jedi" said Vader. Luke smirked

"I have to say, you're shorter than I expected" said Luke "Anyways, you should know that your plan will never succeed"

"And what makes you so sure?" said Vader "I know who you are—you're Obi-Wan's apprentice. How did it feel to see him perish at my blade?" He ignited his lightsaber. "Because you are going to share the same fate"

"I can sense that this planet means something to you" said Luke "This is where you lost something, wasn't it? And losing it made you continue down the dark path" Vader remembered the sound of Tusken Raider calls.

"You will never know of my past!" said Vader. Luke ignited his lightsaber. They ran at each other and clashed their lightsabers violently. Vader showed more experienced moves than Luke, but Luke showed more persistence. Luke jumped up in the air and kicked Vader in the helmet. He then dashed at the dark lord, but Vader jumped up onto a ledge. "Are you prepared to meet your fate?" He force-gripped six rocks and spun them around. He force-threw the first and second rock at Luke who simply dodged them. He then force-threw the third rock at Luke, who simply cut it in half with his lightsaber.

"Is that all you've got?" smirked Luke. Vader force-threw two more rocks at Luke, who simply dodged them again. Vader then force-threw the last rock straight at Luke. However, just as it was about to hit Luke, he force-gripped it and threw it at the ledge Vader was standing on. This caused it to collapse and create a dust cloud. As the dust cleared, Vader ran out at it and slammed his lightsaber against Luke's, causing the young Jedi to slam onto the ground.

"Can't you see that you're already beaten?" said Vader as their lightsabers clashed.

"I don't think so!" said Luke. He leapt up into the air and landed behind Vader. Vader turned around and slammed his lightsaber against Luke's again. They extended out their hands at each other. It was then that an image of Obi-Wan Kenobi flashed in front of them. Then an image of Shaak Ti did the same. Then an image of Kazdan Paratus did the same as well. Then other images of deceased Jedi flashed one-by-one in front of them. They were Kento Marek, Tsui Choi, Luminara Unduli, Stass Allie, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Even Piell, Ima-Gun Di, Coleman Trebor, Yarael Poof, and finally Qui-Gon Jinn. When the images had stopped, Luke and Vader suddenly force-pushed each other away. Luke skidded into the sand. Vader got up easily, walked over to Luke, and pointed his lightsaber at him.

"You are beaten" said Vader. He then raised his lightsaber up. "Now, prepare to join your master and many other Jedi"

"You may have taken me, but you'll fail" said Luke "You're plan will not work"

"There's another Jedi on this planet, isn't there?" said Vader "I can sense you've become close to her. You sent her to rescue Solo whilst we were fighting. Perhaps you'd be interested to know that I sent a Shadow Guard off to eliminate her"

"No!" exclaimed Luke.

"At least this means that you will be reunited with her in the Force" said Vader. He got ready to strike Luke down. Suddenly, Luke force-pushed Vader into a wall. He then ran up to a speeder bike. The front part resembled a BARC speeder and the back part resembled a 74-Z speeder bike. He jumped onto it and sped off. Vader turned his lightsaber off and watched Luke speed away.

_Meanwhile on Dagobah_

Dark storm clouds gathered on the swamp planet and lightning struck. In a small hut located near a swamp, Yoda's eyes opened wide as he felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Hmm; heading into a dark gathering storm, this war is" said Yoda to himself "Always a sign for the rise of the Sith, it is. Hmmm; take grave care, the remaining Jedi must!"

**Author's note**: Luke and Vader duelling in this chapter doesn't count as a continuity error. In _The Empire Strikes Back_, it is shown that it is the first time Luke and Vader duel when Vader knows that he is Luke's father but it is never implied that it is the first time they've duelled. The next chapter will be the last for this fanfic. This fanfic will act as a prologue to a series that I'm going to make that is similar to _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ that will be called _Star Wars: Galactic Civil War_. It will look at the rather unexplored part of the Star Wars universe between episodes IV and V.


	10. Fight to the End

_Tatooine_

A repulsorlift transport sped across the sands of the Dune Sea. It was squared-shape, coloured sandy-yellow, and the cockpit was shaped like a helicopters' cockpit. Boba Fett stood on top of the transport with his blaster rifle poised. He looked over at Jabba's palace.

"We've still got a few hours left" said Fett "We can make it" Suddenly, the transport stopped. "What the?!"

"It seems we've run out of fuel" said the stormtrooper who was piloting the transport.

"That lousy salesman!" said Fett angrily "I should've known better than to trust that overgrown womp rat! He should've realised that he just cost me lots of credits"

"Perhaps you should never have taken the job in the first place" said a voice.

"What on the third moon of Vassek?!" exclaimed Fett. He turned around and saw a landspeeder zooming towards him. Ahsoka was driving it. She stopped it suddenly, jumped out, and landed on the top of the transport. She ignited her lightsaber. "Let my friend go, now!"

"I may be keeping a schedule, but I have enough time to take out a Jedi" said Fett. He pointed his blaster rifle at Ahsoka and shot, only for it to be deflected. "All troopers, come out and attack!" Dozens of stormtroopers came out of the transport. "Don't ask where I got the extra stormtroopers from"

"I don't care about that" said Ahsoka "It makes no difference" She jumped up in the air. The stormtroopers tried to shoot her, but their aiming was lousy. She landed and slashed several of them across the chest. Another stormtrooper snuck up behind her, but she knew he was there and quickly turned around and stabbed him.

"Let's see how you like this" said Fett whilst activating a signaller on his wrist. Three Imperial senate guards jumped out of the transport and activated their electrostaffs.

"Seriously?" said Ahsoka "Is this the best you've got?" She ran at the Imperial senate guards and clashed with them. At that moment, something black ran past her. She looked around for it. It came up behind her. It was a Shadow Guard. He got out his lightsaber pike and ignited the red blade. He clashed with her violently. After several minutes of clashing, she force-pushed him back. Suddenly, the guard extended out his arm and shot force-lightning at her continuously.

"This looks good" said Fett "Once the Empire finds out that the guards destroyed you under my supervision, I'm sure to have my pay doubled. It's the end of the line for you, Jedi" What he didn't notice was that Luke sped towards him from behind on Vader's speeder bike. He suddenly stopped, jumped up towards the transport, and knocked Fett down with his feet. Fett got up easily. "Another one; looks like I'm about to get triple"

"You're not getting anything, Fett" said Luke. He ignited his lightsaber.

_Meanwhile outside the Jundland Wastes_

Vader walked out of the Jundland Wastes. He looked at the battle of the transport that was happening in the distance. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a large shadow of a pointed-head figure coming towards him. It turned smaller as it got closer until it revealed itself to be Jedi Master Hom Ferm.

"Master Hom Ferm, I see you've finally decided to face me yourself" said Vader.

"I was expecting to see you here, Anakin" said Hom Ferm.

"Your too late, Jedi" said Vader "In only a few moments, the bounty hunter will deliver Solo to Jabba's palace and the Hutt clan will align with the Empire"

"Did you actually think that the Hutt clan would join the Empire on the basis of lies?" said Hom Ferm "The truth will come out sooner or later; and when it does, they will turn against you"

"You expect too much" said Vader.

"You're expecting too much for this scheme" said Hom Ferm.

"We'll see about that" said Vader. He force-gripped a desert rock and threw it at Hom Ferm who simply force-gripped it himself and dropped it. Vader then force-gripped two more rocks and threw them at Hom Ferm who simply did the same thing to them that he did to the other rock. Vader then force-gripped a cliff face and threw the crumpling pieces of it at Hom Ferm who did the same thing again.

"You show extreme strength in the Force" said Hom Ferm "I can sense the Dark Side within you"

"Yoda taught you well in the ways of the Force" said Vader. He ignited his lightsaber. "But how are your skills at a lightsaber" Hom Ferm pushed his cloak aside, revealing a lightsaber handing on his belt. He summoned it to his hand and ignited it (the blade was blue). They lunged at each other and clashed against each others' lightsaber.

_Meanwhile_

Ahsoka clashed her lightsaber against the Shadow Guard's lightsaber pike. She had broken free of the force-lightning.

"You can jump in, any time" said Ahsoka.

"I'm a little busy right now" said Luke. He turned back to Fett. "So, are you going to negotiate with me in the bounty hunting tradition?"

"I thought you'd never ask" smirked Fett. He activated his jetpack and hovered around Luke. He shot multiple shots at Luke with his blaster rifle. Luke merely deflected the shots. He then shot a wrist rocket which Luke dodged. Luke then jumped up in the air and grabbed the bounty hunter by the foot. "Let go, Jedi scum!" Luke managed to pull him down and they both landed in the sand. They got up and Luke reignited his lightsaber. Fett ignited his flamethrower and shot flames everywhere. Luke jumped back as the flames licked towards him.

_Meanwhile inside the transport_

A stormtrooper watched over the captive Han.

"So, where are your remarks now?" said the stormtrooper.

"They'll come back when there's something worth remarking about" said Han.

"It seems that's not gonna' happen" said the stormtrooper. He suddenly heard the sound of the battle outside. "What?" He turned around. Han smirked. He grabbed the stormtrooper around the neck with his cuffs and knocked him unconscious. He grabbed the stormtrooper's blaster and used it to shot the cuffs off, freeing him.

_Meanwhile_

Fett punched the lightsaber out of Luke's hand and was about to punch the young Jedi in the face. Luke grabbed the bounty hunter by the wrists and started to push him back.

"You're not so tough without your previous lightsaber, are you?" smirked Fett. At that moment, the door of the transport slammed down. It crushed one of the Imperial senate guards flat in doing so. Han walked out with a smirk on his face.

"What'd I miss?" smirked Han.

"Not much; some flying, some crashing, some duelling; the usual" said Luke. Ahsoka jumped off the transport and landed in the sand. The Shadow Guard followed and they started duelling again.

"We came here to rescue you" said Ahsoka "That was, until, we found out you could get out anytime"

"The stormtrooper had to be distracted first" said Han "Anyways, I was wondering when you guys were going to show up.

"We took the extended tour" said Ahsoka "Saw the sights, fought a few bad guys; the usual"

"Anyways, reacquainting is over now" said Fett "Let's get back to the action!" He and Luke continued to struggle with each other. Ahsoka started to duel with the Shadow Guard again.

"So why do you dress all in black anyway?" smirked Ahsoka whilst duelling "Are you trying to pretend you're Vader?" The Shadow Guard didn't reply. "Silent type, ah?"

"I guess I'll make up for lost time" said Han. He grabbed the unconscious stormtrooper's blaster and ran out. The stormtrooper crawled up and tried to pull him down. However, R2 went up to him and zapped him. This caused him to go unconscious again. An Imperial senate guard jumped down a few meters away from Han and started to wave his electrostaff around in a snazzy fashion. After several minutes of this, Han got out the blaster and shot him in the chest, taking him out in one shot. Fett saw his blaster rifle lying on the ground.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Fett. He rolled over, grabbed his blaster rifle, and started to shoot. Luke dodged the shots and force-pushed the bounty hunter into the transport. The last Imperial senate guard snuck up behind him and activated his electrostaff, ready to strike. However, Luke saw him coming, turned around, and force-gripped him, lifting him up in the air. He then threw the guard at the Shadow Guard. The Imperial senate guard landed stomach first onto the Shadow Guard's lightsaber pike and it caused the Shadow Guard to be pushed back into a the skull of an old Bantha skeleton. He got out easily and charged at them until Han head-shot him.

"That went better than expected" smirked Han. He, Luke, and Ahsoka walked over to the transport and entered it. Fett lay on the ground, slightly unconscious. Luke summoned his lightsaber to his hand, ignited it, and pointed it at the bounty hunter.

"Boba Fett, for attempting to help the Empire secure an alliance with the Hutts, you're under arrest" said Luke "You're going to spend the rest of the war in a prison cell. You better hope there aren't any prisoners who have a vendetta against you"

"I ain't going to prison" said Fett who was now fully conscious "You'll never take me alive"

"We can discuss this once we're aboard an Alliance transport that is heading to Bothawui" said Luke. What none of them noticed was that the krayt dragon that followed them earlier was now watching them atop a sand dune. It roared loudly. All three of them turned around as it charged towards them.

"Run!" exclaimed Luke. They jumped out of the way as it lunged at them. Luke and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers. However, they were soon knocked over as it lashed out its tail at them and roared. It closed in, ready to tear the two Jedi to pieces. Han ran over to the landspeeder, mounted it, and sped towards it. He hit it in the stomach and it was sent hurtling into a sand dune. He got out and helped Luke and Ahsoka to their feet.

"I'm guessed you guys needed a hand" smirked Han. Suddenly, the krayt dragon's eyes opened. Ahsoka noticed this.

"Look out!" exclaimed Ahsoka. The krayt dragon got up and roared again. It ran over at Han and knocked him off his feet with a single swipe from its claws. It walked up to him, and was about to lunge until Han noticed a chaingun that a stormtrooper had dropped was lying on the ground. He grabbed it and fired away at the beast several times until it collapsed. It tried to return to its feet but simply collapsed again. It took its final breath and died. Han got up.

"What was that thing?" asked Ahsoka.

"That was a krayt dragon" said Luke "One of the most dangerous creatures you'd find on this planet. They rarely go outside the Jundland Wastes" It was at that moment that they noticed that Fett was standing in front of them with his blaster rifle pointing at them. A group of palace guards stood around him as well with their blaster poised.

"Don't move, rebel scum" said Fett "Whilst you were playing with that thing, I contacted Jabba's palace to give me some backup. Take 'em away!" A group of palace guards walked up to Luke, Ahsoka, and Han and handcuffed them. R2 whistled nervously as this happened. "And the droid as well" A human palace guard walked up to R2 and kicked him slightly.

"Stupid little astro droid!" said the palace guard. R2 zapped him slightly. "Hey!" He pushed R2 into the sand. "Help me with this one" A Nikto palace guard walked up to him and helped him carry the astromech droid.

"And do you know what the best part is?" smirked Fett "Despite all the detours and fighting, I'm still on time!"

_A few minutes later_

The door of Jabba's palace opened wide as Fett and the palace guards led Luke, Ahsoka, Han, and R2 into the palace handcuffed.

"When I deliver Solo in, I'll hand you two Jedi off to the Empire" said Fett "They still pay lots for turning in Jedi" They were led into Jabba's main audience chamber. As soon as Jabba caught sight of Han, he burst out laughing. Salacious Crumb did the same. "As I promised, one failed smuggler and I appeared to have gained a little bonus" The two Imperial senate guards walked towards Luke, Ahsoka, and Han. Fett pointed his blaster rifle at them. "Woah; I'm not giving them to you until I get my pay. How am I supposed to know that you won't just take your prize and play me off?" The two Imperial senate guards activated their electrostaffs. "So that's the way you're going to play?!" He got himself ready to fight. Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba says that you should all stand down" translated KT-123 "He will not allow there to be violence in his court" Both Fett and the Imperial senate guards lowered their weapons. Jabba began to laugh again.

"Ahhh, Solo, I see that you did indeed return after all" laughed Jabba in Huttese.

"Jabba, I was just about to pay you back" said Han "I was getting it ready for you until Fett here intervened"

"It's the end of the line for you, Solo" said Jabba in Huttese "I will not let you continue to plot against me"

"Are you serious?" said Han "That's what the Empire told you?"

"Let's not get into that" said Jabba in Huttese "Contact Lord Vader"

"Yes Jabba" replied KT-123. Suddenly, one of Jabba's hologram projectors began to buzz. "It appears that you're being contacted by your brother Cadfurew on Rodia, Jabba" She turned on the hologram projector and it projected a life-sized hologram of Leia.

"Leia!" said Luke.

"Leia!" said Han.

"Mighty Jabba, I've come to tell you that you're being played" said Leia "The Empire framed the Rebel Alliance for your cousin's death because they intended to make you align with them" Jabba said something in Huttese.

"Jabba wonders why you know of this" translated KT-123.

"Because I found the real culprit" said Leia "He was the one who started all of this; it's your brother—Cadfurew the Hutt" The hologram turned to one of Cadfurew. Jabba snarled angrily.

"Oh please!" begged Cadfurew "Don't trust curly hair back there. She's lying to deceive you" The hologram turned back to Leia's.

"Mighty Jabba, Cadfurew sent his men to assassinate Orphank" said Leia "He wanted to make the Hutts join the Empire; and once he did that, he was going to make himself leader of the Hutt clan" Jabba yelled angrily in Huttese.

"Jabba claims that he's never seen a Hutt with such treacherousness since his uncle Ziro" translated KT-123 "He hopes that Cadfurew is dealt with seriously"

"He will be" replied Leia "We are currently sending him off to a prison complex" She turned to face Luke, Ahsoka, and Han. "I guess that makes us even now, boys. You saved me from the Death Star; I save you from the Empire"

"I guess so" said Luke. Leia smiled and her hologram disappeared. The two Imperial senate guards activated their electrostaffs and walked up to Luke, Ahsoka, and Han.

"Stop!" said Jabba in Huttese "You Imperials have no place here anymore" The two Imperial senate guards pointed their electrostaffs at him. "Throw them outside" A group of palace guards escorted the two Imperial senate guards out. Jabba turned back to Luke, Ahsoka, and Han. "Release them"

"But-but...Jabba..." said Fett "What about my pay..." Jabba frowned. "Oh...okay then" He reluctantly removed Luke, Ahsoka, and Han's handcuffs. "Don't think for one minute that this makes us friends"

"I wasn't even considering it" said Han. He saw that his blaster was hanging on Fett's belt. He snatched it off.

"So what about that blaster?" said Fett "You can also get another one"

"This one's my signature one" said Han "Okay; thanks, Jabba. You're a wonderful..."

"Not so fast" said Jabba in Huttese "I'm still requiring that extra 15%. I'll give you the rest of this year. If it's not here within that time, I'll send bounty hunter I can find to hunt you down and bring you to me so I can have you squashed into the dirt like a kreetle and fed to the womp rats" Embo gave Han a somewhat bloodthirsty stare and his anoobas looked up and growled.

"Understood" said Han "I'll make sure I get it to you" Jabba began to laugh. An incoming jetpack sound came from the entrance.

"What's that noise?" asked Ahsoka. Suddenly, Durge (looking more dangerous than ever) flew into the room via his jetpack.

"It's Durge!" exclaimed Luke "Scatter!"

"Did you miss me?!" smirked Durge. He began to fire flechettes towards them. Luke, Ahsoka, and Han ran out of the room and into the dungeons. R2 followed them. "You'll never escape me!" He landed and ran into the dungeons. Luke, Ahsoka, Han, and R2 ran through a hallway, passing many horrid looking non-human prisoners.

"Quick, here!" said Han whilst pointing towards an empty cell that had a door that was open. They hid inside. Durge stopped and looked around.

"You can run, rebels; but you can't hide" said Durge "I will find you; and when I do, I will take my time on your death" He looked around. "This reminds me of a mission that Count Dooku sent me on during the days of the Clone Wars. He sent me to take out one a Separatist senator who was causing too much danger to the war. What was her name again? Oh wait, it was Mina Bontari" Ahsoka peered out.

"No!" said Ahsoka quietly to herself.

"She thought she had succeeded in stopping the war" said Durge "She could never have been more wrong" Ahsoka frowned and ignited her lightsaber. She jumped out.

"Ahsoka, wait!" shouted Luke.

"You shouldn't have bloated about that, ugly!" said Ahsoka.

"So you knew Bontari?" said Durge. He laughed evilly. "I thought I killed her decades ago. You don't look old enough"

"That doesn't matter" said Ahsoka.

"You're right, it doesn't" said Durge "What matters is that you're foolish to take me head on. Prepare to die, Jedi!"

"What now?" said Han.

"I guess we help" said Luke. He and Han jumped out.

"It appears that I will crush all three of you at once" said Durge.

"You know, you look good for someone who died twice" said Han.

"I only died once" said Durge "The Jedi failed to eliminate me on Mygeeto; didn't you know that Gen'Dai have regenerative abilities? Ha!" He powered up his jetpack and flew around them, firing flechettes at them constantly. "You can never kill me!" Han shot at his left machine gun gauntlet. This didn't stop the Gen'Dai. He just got out his blaster rifle and shot constantly at them.

"How are we supposed to stop this guy?" said Han. Ahsoka looked over at Durge's jetpack.

"I've got an idea" said Ahsoka. She ran up to Durge.

"Ahsoka, wait!" exclaimed Luke. Ahsoka jumped up onto Durge's back.

"Get off, Togruta!" shouted Durge. Ahsoka stabbed his jetpack several times with her lightsaber. "When I get my hands on you, I'll rip out your heart and squeeze it into pulp!"

"Wouldn't count on it!" smirked Ahsoka. She jumped down and landed in front of Luke. "I admit; it was slightly rash, but it worked"

"So it did" said Luke. Durge flew whizzed around out of control as his jetpack malfunctioned. He crash landed in the middle of the hallway. All that could be seen was flames and pieces of metal coming out of the ground.

"Well, at least we don't have to change his status section in the achieves" said Han.

"I'm not sure about that" said Luke "That seemed just too easy" Suddenly, a large pink and purple arm that was composed of tentacle-vein like things lunged out and threw them back.

"What was that?" said Han. Durge emerged from the flames. His armour had been blown off and his tentacle-vein like body could be seen. The only pieces of armour that remained on him were his left hand glove, his right chest plate, and his helmet. Luke, Ahsoka, and Han got ready raised their weapons, ready to fight him. Suddenly, his hand stretched out and grabbed their weapons, absorbing them.

"Okay, didn't see that coming" said Ahsoka "Any ideas?"

"Run!" said Han. He, Luke, and Ahsoka ran off down the corridor with R2 following them.

_Meanwhile_

Hom Ferm and Vader clashed against each other's lightsabers violently. Hom Ferm had lightsaber skills that could challenge Master Yoda. Vader should extreme hatred in his moves.

"I admit, you've fought powerfully" said Hom Ferm "But you've you waste your power on the Dark Side"

"I'm no longer naive enough to believe in the lies of the Jedi" said Vader. They clashed more and more until they got to the top of a cliff of the Jundland Wastes.

"You may have been an honourable Jedi once; but now you're just Palpatine's pawn" said Hom Ferm.

"Your judgment is clouded" said Vader "My hatred gives me strength" Hom Ferm swung past and kicked the lightsaber out of his hand and caught it.

"That hatred will only destroy you!" said Hom Ferm. Vader summoned his lightsaber back.

"I have no more time for this!" said Vader. He stabbed the ground with his lightsaber, causing it to crack open. The whole cliff began to crumble. He jumped up into the air to escape. Hom Ferm followed him but he force-pushed the Aleena Jedi into the rocks. He landed just as the cliff had fully collapsed. There was no sign of movement. "You were powerless" He walked away. After he had left, the rocks began to move. Hom Ferm force-gripped the rocks and pulled them off of himself.

"You will see that you are wrong in the end, Vader" said Hom Ferm.

_Meanwhile_

In the droid torture chamber, 8D8 tortured a GNK power droid. EV-9D9 the supervisor droid held the disembodied head of the ill-fated protocol droid who Jabba had sent off to the smelters.

"Now what to do with the remaining parts?" said EV-9D9 to herself. At that moment, Luke, Ahsoka, Han, and R2 ran past her. "Now what's all this about?" At that moment, Durge ran past her. "What on Tatooine was that thing?" Durge chased Luke, Ahsoka, Han, and R2.

"How are we supposed to stop this guy?" asked Ahsoka.

"I may have an idea" said Han "You guys keep him distracted" He ran up to Durge. "Hey, Ugly!"

"Is he crazy?" said Ahsoka. At that moment, tentacle-like appendages came out of Durge's body, grabbed Han, and pulled him into the Gen'Dai's body, absorbing him. Luke and Ahsoka looked shocked.

"Han!" exclaimed Luke. Durge growled victoriously. He then noticed the two Jedi and charged towards them.

"What do we do now?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well, Han did say to keep him distracted" said Luke. He looked up at the ceiling. He force-gripped it and pulled the debris onto Durge. This slowed the Gen'Dai down slightly but he soon got back up and continued charging. Ahsoka force-pushed him back but he gripped the ground. His body acted almost like a liquid as it was being force-pushed back. Luke force-gripped a piece of debris and threw it at Durge. However, the Gen'Dai simply grabbed it in midair and crushed it into dust. He then continued charging and lifted his arms, ready to squash them. Suddenly, he stopped moving.

"What just happened?" asked Ahsoka. Suddenly, Durge started moaning. A blue lightsaber blade came out of his chest. He started waving his arms around uncontrollably as well. A green lightsaber blade came out of his stomach. The two blades then gave a big slash and cut the Gen'Dai in half. Han emerged from Durge's body, holding Luke and Ahsoka's lightsabers and with his blaster on his belt. He turned the lightsabers off.

"So that was your plan?" said Luke.

"Of course it was" said Han "Would've told you if we had time" He gave the lightsabers back to Luke and Ahsoka.

"Well, good job" said Luke "But you do know he can pull himself back together?"

"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Han.

"Three reasons" replied Luke "First off; whilst we were fighting him on Mygeeto, Ahsoka cut his arm off but it reattached itself to the socket. Second off; when we defeated him, we cut him in half so presumably he reattached himself. Thirdly of course; he's doing it now" Ahsoka and Han turned around and saw that Durge was indeed reattaching himself. Once he was reassembled, he roared and charged at them again.

"Down there, go!" said Han whilst pointing at a chamber. He, Luke, and Ahsoka ran into it. R2 tried to follow them, but Durge grabbed him and threw him aside. The chamber's floor was covered in water and there was a pile of explosives in the middle of it. The only entrance/exit to the chamber was the one they had just come out from.

"Dead end!" said Luke "We'll never get out now!" Han looked over at the explosives.

"I've got an idea" said Han "These explosives appear to still be active. If I can lure Durge to them, I can set them to go off and blow him to pieces"

"But you'll also get blown to pieces as well" said Ahsoka.

"If I can get close enough to the exit before realises what's going on, I'll escape before the place is buried" said Han.

"But what about me and Ahsoka?" asked Luke.

"Whilst I keep our Gen'Dai friend there occupied, you guys will go out of here" said Han.

"What if something does go wrong?" asked Luke.

"Then tell Chewie that the _Falcon_ is his" said Han.

"Should I tell Leia that she'll never see you again?" asked Luke "Who knows, she might confess something"

"Let's not worry about things going wrong now" said Han "He's coming" Durge stomped in. He noticed all three of them standing there and snarled viciously. He charged towards them again. "Go!" Luke and Ahsoka ran out of the room. Durge turned to follow them. "Hey Durge, is that really you or did someone stick a helmet onto a bantha carcass and give it legs" Durge turned to face him and growled. "Yeah, that's it, come to get me" Durge stomped up to him and leaned down towards him. Han looked into the emotionless-look of the helmet. What Durge didn't notice was that Han was setting the explosives to blow. "See ya'!" He ran off. Durge then realised that the explosives were set. He tried to type into the explosives to turn them off. "Too late—I've looked them to blow"

"Blwarftooguiquay!" snarled Durge.

"Sorry, couldn't make that out!" smirked Han. He ran towards the exit but Durge stretched out his arm, grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him in. Han shot at it, which temporally had some kind of effect on it. Han ran towards the exit just as the explosives suddenly went off with both him and Durge still inside the chamber.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka pulled R2 back up as the explosion happened. The entrance to the chamber was now blocked off by pieces of debris. Durge's helmet rolled out of the chamber as it was blocked off.

"Where's Han?" asked Ahsoka.

"It appears that he...didn't make it" replied Luke.

"He can't be...gone; can he?" said Ahsoka "At least he died honourably" They remained silent for a minute to show respect for their fallen comrade. Suddenly, they heard small mumbling coming from behind the debris. Han dug his way out. Luke and Ahsoka ran up to him to help him up.

"Han, you're alive!" said Luke and Ahsoka simultaneously.

"I wasn't going to stay under there" said Han "Only lucky I got close enough to the exit so the only debris that covered me was merely overgrown rubble" They looked down at Durge's helmet.

"How did Durge survive being incinerated inside a star, and have we seen the end of him?" asked Ahsoka.

"Who can really tell?" said Luke "In this galaxy, is anything truthfully forever?" All four of them walked out of the dungeons, leaving Durge's helmet behind. After they had left, Durge's gloved hand burst out of the debris and began to dig out.

_Meanwhile_

Luke, Ahsoka, Han, and R2 entered Jabba's main audience chamber.

"Contact Vader now" said Jabba in Huttese "He will know that he has failed" KT-123 activated a hologram projector. A life-sized hologram of Vader appeared. "Lord Vader, you have failed to deceive me. I now know that the Empire concocted this scheme to trick the Hutt clan into joining you"

"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Vader.

"The Rebel Alliance has found out that my brother—Cadfurew—started this scheme in order to bring the Hutts into the war and to make himself leader of the Hutt clan" replied Jabba in Huttese "You have made a grave mistake, dark lord"

"I urge you to reconsider" said Vader "Do you really want to..."

"Enough!" snarled Jabba in Huttese "Never cross the Hutts, Vader; you may end up stuck in a place and never find your way out. You may have once stood a chance of deceiving me, but now you're bantha fodder!" Salacious Crumb started laughing. "What's more, you only have a few minutes to get off of my planet or I will have you taken down and handed over to the Rebel Alliance. I may not have any allegiance with them, but I'm willing to reward them for giving me the truth"

"You've lost, Vader" said Ahsoka. Vader turned around to face them.

"Treed carefully, Jedi" said Vader "You should never have come out of hiding"

"It's worth it if it means stopping you from enslaving this galaxy" said Luke.

"I know that this is your homeplanet, young Jedi" said Vader "I also know that you were the one who bought the two droids that had the Death Star schematics. How does it feel, young Jedi, to stand upon the very sand where your family's blood was split? You will all fall, like many Jedi before you" The hologram turned off.

_Meanwhile_

Vader stood in the Dune Sea.

"Admiral Ozzel, send a shuttle to pick me up" said Vader into his comlink.

"Has the alliance been formed?" asked Admiral Ozzel out of Vader's comlink.

"Unfortunately, no" replied Vader into his comlink "Jabba has found out about the truth. We must get out of the system immediately"

"Yes Lord Vader" replied Admiral Ozzel out of Vader's comlink. Vader took one last look at Jabba's palace off in the distance.

_The next day_

Han, Chewbacca, and R2 stood outside Watto's stand in Mos Eisley. The landspeeder was parked outside

"This landspeeder will mark a new era of profit for me" said Watto "The boy indeed kept his word"

"Yeah, he always does" said Han. Chewbacca groaned. Ahsoka leaned outside a building. A dewback mount being ridden by a dug passed her.

"So how was your first adventure with your former master's son?" asked a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Ahsoka. She noticed that Hom Ferm had walked up to her.

"Master Ferm, why are you here?" asked Ahsoka.

"I came here to find you and your friends" replied Hom Ferm "I see that you have succeeded in stopping this alliance. I have something for you—it was recovered from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant" He handed something to her. She opened up her hand and saw that it was her old padawan braid. She closed her palm and her eyes and her thoughts drifted back to the day when she left the Jedi Order.

_Ahsoka's flashback_

Ahsoka stood in front of Anakin and the members of the Jedi Council. Anakin held Ahsoka's padawan braid in his hands, hoping that she'd take it back. Ahsoka extended it her hand to take it but simply closed Anakin's hand.

_Back to reality_

Ahsoka's eyes opened up.

"I won't fail you, Anakin" said Ahsoka. She noticed that Luke was sitting on a small wall. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Are you feeling alright, Skyguy?" asked Ahsoka.

"Fine" replied Luke "I was wondering; why did you stand up to Durge when he talked about Mina Bontari?"

"I knew Mina Bontari during the Clone Wars" replied Ahsoka "She was a separatist senator, but she wasn't like any separatists I'd ever met before—but then again, the only separatist I'd had met before at the time were generals and commanders like Grievous and Ventress. She was willing to make peace with the Republic, but Dooku wouldn't let that happen. She died shortly afterwards—Dooku claimed that she was killed by Republic forces, but it was believed that he had her killed. It seems that Durge was the one who Dooku sent to kill her. I guess I tried to avenge her"

"Ahsoka, the past is the past" said Luke "It's good that you're willing to avenge fallen friends; but you have to leave the Clone Wars behind. We're facing the Galactic Civil War now" Ahsoka smiled.

"You're absolutely right" replied Ahsoka "You know, this is the start of something good; I know it is"

"Hey, the Alliance is coming" said Han. Luke and Ahsoka looked up as a _Nu_-class attack shuttle landed outside the spaceport. "We're just going up to the fleet so we can get a repair crew, right? 'Cause from what I've heard, you guys crashed both your ship and my ship"

"I guess that's the plan" replied Luke. Luke, Ahsoka, Hom Ferm, Han, Chewbacca, and R2 walked towards the shuttle.

"May the Force be with us" said Hom Ferm.

The End?

**Author's note #1**: The line that Ahsoka says "We took the extended tour. Saw the sights, fought a few bad guys; the usual" I got off Sideswipe from _Transformers: War for Cybertron_.

**Author's note #1**: The scene where Han shoots an Imperial senate guard pays homage to a scene from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

**Author's note #2**: So that's the end of my fanfic. I hoped you all enjoyed it. This fanfic will act as a prologue for my upcoming _Star Wars: Galactic Civil War_ series that will explore the time in between Episodes IV and V. I will start my first season in a couple of weeks. Until then, so long for now.


End file.
